What Love Is
by MusicIsTheHeartAndSoul
Summary: Callie and Brandon start to realize- without the previously withstanding complications, maybe they will get to have their happy ending after all. (but still with at least a little drama, of course.) Was this what love is? Starts with the kiss, then fast forwards to the future- it follows their newfound life together. BRALLIE. Because they are so perfect. Read/Review :)
1. Chapter 1

New Story yayyyyy :) I couldn't help myself. Brandon had already broken up with Talya. Jude never saw them. Callie never ran away. So pretty much Brallie perfection hehe :P Starts off from the kiss and then picks up some time later in the future. Hope you guys like this one! Read and Review :D ~MusicIsTheHeartAndSoul

* * *

It was becoming _really_ difficult for Callie to keep her distance.

Brandon was all green eyes and curly hair and crooked smiles, and he was utterly _perfect._

She was being drawn to him, by some force she couldn't explain, some magnetic pull that was inescapable. And so, when Callie found herself pulling Brandon by the arm to meet her in the garden, she mentally face-palmed.

What the hell was she thinking? What would she even say to him? She had come to the point that she was making excuses to talk to him, and blushing underneath his gaze.

When had she changed? Callie was never one to giggle and blush over a boy, but Brandon was practically reducing her to a puddle at his feet. She had it _bad_, but she knew he did, too. And it was dangerous.

"I know what I deserve now." She was batting her eyelashes _way_ more than usual. "Do you?" He was flirting right back. "Because you do. Deserve to be happy. You're amazing."

Was he trying to kill her? She could hear her own heart beating rapidly in her chest and she prayed that he couldn't. Little did she know, his heart was beating at the same speed, if not faster.

"You're kind, and smart, and beautiful." She looked down, because of the fact that she didn't know how to respond to his compliment, but also due to the fact that Brandon was biting his lip and it was driving her positively insane. It took all she had to not kiss him, but she knew she couldn't stand it much longer.

"You deserve to be happy. You deserve to have everything you want." _You're what I want, God damnit._ Callie thought, as she brought her eyes up to meet Brandon's. She looked down to his lips, subtly, not wanting him to notice. _He did._ And when his eyes flitted from Callie's eyes to her lips, she knew she was done for.

She wasn't sure if her heart was just beating erratically fast, or if it had stopped beating all together, but she supposed it didn't matter at this point, regardless. "Don't you?" He was challenging her. She accepted the challenge.

Callie grabbed Brandon by the base of the neck and pulled his head to hers. When their lips met it was all the clichés simultaneously- sparks, butterflies, and fireworks all at once. Part of her expected him to reject her; a ridiculous thought considering how many times he had tried to pursue her already, so when Brandon kissed her back eagerly, she was a bit surprised.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her as close as was humanly possible, while they continued to move their lips in sync. She was desperately tugging at his hair, while his hands explored her waist and back. She smiled against his lips, and he returned the gesture.

They reluctantly separated their lips and rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily. They hadn't bothered to move from their embrace.

"Uh, _wow._" Brandon whispered huskily.

"Yeah. Wow." Callie said back, blushing.

"Why now?" "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to show you that I could never be your _sister_. I had to show you, show you, that whatever feelings you've had for me definitely weren't… _aren't_ one-sided." He just stared at her, before connecting their lips again. The kiss was short, but sweet, and passionate.

"I'm in love with you." Brandon blurted out.

Callie froze, and her breath hitched in her throat. _How was she even supposed to respond to that?_ Callie had never been loved in her life, and she _certainly_ had never had to tell someone else that she loved them, Jude being an exception.

"Brandon, I…"

"You don't have to say anything back. I mean, I didn't expect you to, uh," Brandon rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Callie took his hands in hers and looked straight into his eyes. "I never got the opportunity to know what love really is. But I think this might be it." A stray tear had escaped from her eye, and rolled down her cheek. Brandon brushed it away and afterward used his hand to cup her face. He gently brought his lips down to hers

. "We're doomed." He mumbled against her lips. "I know." She whispered back, and deepened their kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

They had sneaking around perfected to an art form. They would meet every day, same times, same places, but even around the house they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

It was a shock that the moms had never seemed to have caught them—either they were just _really oblivious _or they had decided to turn the other cheek. Either way, Callie and Brandon weren't going to bring it up, if they ever admitted their relationship, they would let the other side talk first.

The closest they had ever gotten to getting caught was just a few weeks after they had started 'dating.' Brandon had Callie pinned up against the side of the staircase, lips on hers, when Mariana walked through the door. "We're home!"

They had jumped apart before she could see anything, but they were sure their flushed faces and ragged breaths would give it away. Mariana looked between Callie and Brandon.

"Am I missing something here? You two either just got back from a two-mile jog or you guys were totally making out." She stared intensely at them, obviously expecting them to admit to the latter, but the conversation was brushed aside when Jesus walked through the door, Lexi right behind him. Mariana was immediately swept away, laughing at some inside joke between the three of them.

Brandon and Callie, currently, were in the exact same spot as that incident, and Callie got a feeling of déjà vu. "Brandon?" She spoke against his lips. "Hmm?" "Remember what happened the last time we were making out here? We almost got caught, remember?" "Oh yeah, good point." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs into his room. He shut the door.

"Better?" "Yeah."

Their lips met a few more times before they decided to break apart. "Hey, Cal? Want to play some music?" "Yeah, that would be great, actually." Music, being something they were both interested in, had become an easy cover-up for when they wanted to sneak off, alone, often times being used as an excuse. This time, however, was legitimate.

Callie, lately, had just been leaving her guitar in Brandon's room, because she spent an awful lot of time in there, anyway. She grabbed it from the spot where she kept it in the corner of the room and went to sit next to Brandon on the piano bench. He pulled out the piece of sheet music they had been practicing last, and they got to work.

Brandon had noticed, that at some point, Callie had stopped playing, and looked deep in thought. "What's up, love?" "I was just thinking," "About?" "Are we ever going to tell the moms?"

"I mean, I guess we'll have to, at some point, but I don't know how, when…"

"We're going to college soon, Brandon."

"Don't remind me."

"We were bound to have to face it at some point. What do we do?" "I don't know. I've lived in the same house as my girlfriend for like a year and suddenly she's torn away from me?" He made a sad face.

"I've only been your girlfriend for six months." She stuck her tongue out at him. "You've still lived here a whole year. And you don't know how torturous it was for me those first six months… when you _weren't_ my girlfriend."

"Yeah, I do. I wanted you to be my boyfriend, too. Even if this is super weird."

"What's super weird?"

"Us."

"How so?"

"Did you really just ask me that question, Brandon?" She laughed. "I live in the same house as you and we are supposed to be like, siblings." "Ew." "I know, right? But the fact of the matter is that it's completely forbidden and we are dating right under everyone's noses and no one seems to notice."

"Sounds like a Lifetime movie."

Callie couldn't help but to crack up at this one. "I can see it now: _Almost siblings that happen to fall in love, Is this incest or fate?_" She was still laughing. "Brandon, we aren't _actually_ related so this isn't incest." "I know, baby. I was joking."

"But in all seriousness we need to think about telling the moms." "I know, I know." He connected his lips to hers.

"I love you, Callie." "I love you too, Brandon."

"I'm really going to miss you when we go off to college, you know that?" "Me too, B. Me too. But we'll find a way."


	3. Chapter 3

They never had told the moms.

There were only two other people who knew—the first being Wyatt. After all, he was the one who had encouraged Callie to chase after Brandon, and he was her best friend. Callie owed it to him to at least tell him.

The second, being Mike. Somewhere along Brandon's freshman year of college, he broke down. He couldn't handle not being around Callie all the time, and he couldn't handle his secret.

*_Flashback_*

"Hey, Dad." He said shakily into the phone. "Hey, B! What's up! How've you been? How's the college life treating you?" "Good, I guess." "You guess? These are supposed to be the best years of your life. Are you at least making friends." "Yeah, I've got plenty of friends."

"Met any girls?"

"No…" "Brandon, it sounds like there's more to that sentence. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Truthfully? Yeah. Dad, I haven't gone out with any girls because there's a beautiful girl that I'm in love with back home. So I'm a little homesick. A little lovesick. And a lot of sick of being here."

"Wait, back it up a second. You said there's a girl you're in love with." "Uh huh." "Do I know this girl." "Yeah, you do." "I thought you and Talya were end game." "We are. This isn't Talya." "Then who is it?" "Promise me you won't flip." "Why would I flip—"

"It's Callie."

"Callie? As in, _Callie,_ Callie?" "Uh, yeah. Dad, please don't tell the moms," "I won't, B. I want you to tell them yourself. When did this happen?" "We've been dating for like a year." "Sneaky boy." They chuckled. "So you won't rat me out?" "No. I trust you. And Callie's a good girl. You did good." "Thanks, Dad, I just, I just needed to get that off my chest." "Well, I'm glad that I'm the one you decided to tell."

"I love you, Dad." "I love you too, B."

*_End Flashback_*

Brandon and Callie's semester breaks never seemed to be timed right, and their summer passed by in a whirlwind.

Now that they were in their sophomore year they had become more accustomed to being away from one another, not that that had made the pain any easier. They hadn't put a label on their relationship, really, _ever_, but both had agreed not to see anyone else.

Brandon missed Callie so much, and he wanted to spend forever with her. Every moment.

Brandon was currently in the airport, waiting for his dad to pick him up. It was Christmas break, which meant Callie would be home at the same time as him. Brandon went to school in New York, while Callie had decided to stay in California. The time difference was rough, but they still had managed phone calls and video chats.

"Hey, Dad." "Hey, B." "How's Callie been?"

"Wow, not even asking about the family?" Mike joked.

"Oh sorry, how's the family?" "I was joking. The family is great. Callie too. She missed you a lot." "Let's get going." They grabbed Brandon's suitcase and put it in the trunk of the car. "Mind if we take a little detour?" "Yeah, sure, B, where do you want to go?"

When Brandon had asked Mike if they could go to the cemetery, he was a little bit surprised. "Brandon, what do you have to do in the San Diego cemetery, we don't even have relatives buried here…" "I have some business that I need to take care of. I'll be quick."

He got out of the car, with Mike following behind him. Brandon searched up and down the rows until he found the spot that he had come to a few times, with Callie. He stopped in front of the stone he was looking for.

'_Elizabeth Jacob. Beloved Daughter and Wife, and wonderful mother to Callie and Jude.'_

Brandon sad down in front of the grave and gulped nervously. Why was he so scared to talk to the deceased? It wasn't like she was going to talk back. He took a deep breath and started his speech.

"Morning, Mrs. Jacob. Uhm, It's Brandon, I don't know if you recognize me, I've come here a couple times with your daughter. I'm Callie's boyfriend."

He paused, almost as if expecting a reaction.

"Anyway, I'm here today to ask you a very important question, because I just wanted your permission…" Mike watched as his son talked to the grave.

"Mrs. Jacob, I love your daughter very, very much. More than I love anything else in the entire world. And I wanted to know, if I could have her hand in marriage."

Hearing this, Mike walked over and placed his hand on Brandon's shoulder. "I didn't know her. But I'm sure she would've loved you, Brandon." Brandon got up and said one final phrase to Callie's deceased mother. "I promise you, the next time Callie and I come to see you, she'll have a ring on her finger."

Brandon walked back to the car with his father and got into the passenger's seat. "Popping the question, huh?" Mike asked, seriously. "Yes. I want to spend forever with her."

"Well, son, you have my blessing."

* * *

ERMAGHERD. Is it bad that just writing this entirely FICTIONAL chapter gave me major feels? Yeah? Oh well I have no life. #emotions. Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

OH GOD BRACE YOURSELVES FOR THE FEELS

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Brandon left Mike's house to return to his moms'. It was the first time that he would see Callie in months, and he couldn't wait.

Brandon could feel the weight of the box in his left pocket, a reminder of what he was going to do later on.

He rang the doorbell and awaited the answering of the door. When the door swung open, his eyes lit up.

Standing before him was Callie, in a beautiful burgundy-colored dress, with a beige scarf, her hair delicately framing her face, and a soft touch of makeup.

"Hey you." He said and cracked a smile.

"Brandon!" Callie shouted and threw her arms around Brandon's neck. He gently pecked her on the cheek, a gesture that was family-appropriate and not very obvious; but her cheek burned under his lips.

He shut the door behind him, and noticed no one was around. "Hey, where is everybody?" "Out back. We're having an outdoor celebration this year. The weather is nice." "Well in that case, while I've got you alone, I didn't get the chance to tell you—you look absolutely gorgeous, Cal." "You're looking quite dapper as well." She winked at him.

She placed her lips on his, briefly, before pulling away. "C'mon, B. We've got a party to attend to."

Callie pulled open the screen door to the backyard, and Brandon followed her outside.

"Hey, everybody." Brandon said. "How have you been?" He gave Jesus a handshake, Mariana a side-hug, and ruffled Jude's hair before making his way over to the moms.

"I've missed you guys so much." "We've missed you too, Brandon." Stef said. "How come you call Callie much more often than you call us?"

"I don't know,"

Brandon made the nervous habit of rubbing the back of his neck again. "Because he's my best friend." Callie said, quickly covering it up. Brandon had to learn how to tell his moms about him and Callie, considering the fact that if everything went well, tonight she'd be his fiancée. "Well, you need to talk to us more often, B."

He took a seat between Jesus and Callie, and discreetly grabbed Callie's hand underneath the table. In all honesty, now that they were over eighteen and legal adults, he wasn't really sure why they were hiding anymore. He squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek between conversations, and the only perceptive one at the table seemed to be Jude.

He threw a glance between Callie and Brandon, not saying anything, but Callie nodded, slowly. Jude picked up on the gesture and cracked a small smile. He jokingly glared at Brandon as if to say, _"hurt my sister, and I'll end you."_

After dinner, the family had gotten up to take a break before dessert. Brandon went up to his moms.

"Hey, guys, do you mind if I steal Callie for a little bit?"

"I suppose not." Lena said, "What do you need to steal Callie for?" "We'll be right back, I promise."

He went into the living room and saw Callie sitting next to Jude, the two giggling about something. Brandon looked towards Callie and he cocked his head toward the door. She got the message. "I'll be back in a little bit, Jude."

"What's up, B?" "Just follow me." He grabbed her hand, and led her down the porch and up the street, towards the beach.

They walked down a narrow strip of sand, the breeze in their hair, waves lapping the shore. Callie had continued forward, when she heard Brandon calling from behind her.

"Callie, back here!"

"I hadn't even noticed you stopped."

She turned around to find where her boyfriend went, and lightly jogged over to him. He was seated in a small alcove, a cave created by the landscape of the beach. The waves rolled to just inches before the entrance, and it was surrounded on three sides by the flowers and the palm trees, the fourth side being the ocean. It was breathtaking.

"How did you find this place?"

"I grew up here, remember?"

"It's beautiful. Why did you bring me here, anyway?"

"I wanted to give you, your, uhm, present, in private." _Why did he seem so nervous?_

He took a deep breath.

"Callie."

He lifted her chin with his finger. "Do you remember, way back when, when you first got here, when you asked me a question? You asked me, how I ever knew who I was, if I never did anything wrong?"

"Yeah."

"Well I've taken that thought into consideration. Every rule I've broken, they've been for you, Cal. No one ever told me to chase after you to go get Jude. To give you the guitar that I'd spent all my money on. To kiss you. No one told me to do any of that. I broke all the rules, because I fell in love. Love can make you do crazy things. But I don't regret a _single_ crazy thing I've done for you. Through breaking these rules, I've _found_ who I am. And who I am, is _yours._"

Callie's eyes were already glistening with the beginnings of tears, and Brandon wasn't even done, yet.

"That first day, when you came to us, I knew I had a mission. To make you happy. When you are happy, I am happy." He grinned at her. "And honestly, even broken and bruised, and harsh, I'd never seen anyone more beautiful. As cliché as this might sound, the moment you came and sat down next to me, I knew it was fate. The moment our lips touched, well, that's the moment I knew it was _forever."_

"Now, I know you never got adopted. You never got that sense of _permanent_ family that you'd dreamed of. You never became a Foster."

He looked her straight in the eyes.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't be. Let's be completely honest, here, I never wanted you to be a _Ms. _Foster, anyway"

He gulped, preparing himself for the rest of the monologue.

"I didn't want you to be a Ms. Foster, because I wanted, _want,_ you to be a _Mrs._ Foster. _My Mrs. Foster._"

Callie gasped as Brandon reached into the pocket of his grey blazer, and got down on one knee.

"Callie Marie Jacob," he paused just enough to stare at her, "Will you marry me?" She burst into tears, and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"Absolutely." She managed to choke out between sobs.

Brandon took Callie's hand and gently slipped the ring onto her finger." "Perfect fit." Callie said, looking down to admire the ring. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"Just like you."

"I love you so much." "I love you so much _more_. Let's go tell everyone about how much I love my _fiancée_." "I like the sound of that—fiancée_."_

"I do too. Only thing I'm going to like more is when I get to call you Mrs. Foster."

They intertwined their hands and walked home with them clasped together, Callie's diamond engagement ring glistening in the pale moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked through the back gate, still hand-in-hand. _There was no turning back now._

"Finally, you guys are back. We can actually eat this pie now." Jesus said, and everyone laughed.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Stef asked. Callie glanced at Brandon momentarily, before answering. "Yeah, we really did have a nice walk. Wonderful, actually." She was beaming, as was Brandon.

"What's got you two so giddy?" Stef cracked. "It's Christmas. Why wouldn't we be giddy?" Brandon answered, and then noticed he was still grasping Callie's small hand in his. He made no move to separate them.

The two attempted to sit down, but Mariana stopped them as they were crossing the deck.

"_Wait up, you two._" She said with a knowing smirk on her face.

She looked straight at Callie, and then straight at Brandon, before pointing her finger upwards. The couple looked above their heads to see what Mariana was motioning to.

A single strand of mistletoe was dangling above them, and once they noticed, Mariana was making kissy faces at them.

"Mariana!" Stef yelled, I don't think that was very appropriate of you to point out—" Despite this statement, Brandon took it as the perfect opportunity.

He grabbed Callie's waist, pulling her towards him, and slammed his lips to hers. They weren't going to let the kiss go to as far as making out; after all, the entire family was right in front of them. Yet, they let it last long enough to show their love. As the kiss deepened and their lips began to move in sync, Callie placed her hands so that they were wrapped slightly around Brandon's neck.

"Merry Christmas, Callie." Brandon whispered against her lips. "I love you." "I love you too, Brandon." He gave her one last peck, before they heard the clearing of a throat.

"I guess that wasn't as inappropriate of a statement as I thought," Stef said, "considering how much you two clearly enjoyed that."

"Uh, yeah." Brandon laughed.

They hadn't moved from their embrace, and Callie's left hand was in perfect view of the entire family. "Hey, Callie?" Lena asked, her eyes on Callie's hand. "Yeah, Lena?" "What's that?" She asked, pointing toward the diamond ring sparkling on Callie's finger.

"Uh, it's a ring."

"I figured as much." Lena rolled her eyes. "Can I get a closer look?" "Yeah, sure." She held her hand out for Lena to admire the piece of jewelry. "This isn't just _any_ ring, is it, Callie?" She shook her head. "Who?"

Callie glanced at Brandon, waiting for the sign of approval. He came over to her and slung an arm across her shoulders. Her arm was wrapped around his back in a similar fashion. Brandon looked into his fiancée's eyes, before squeezing her shoulder, lovingly.

"Moms, Callie and I have an announcement. We're engaged."

The two looked across the table, waiting for a reaction, but it was eerily silent. That is, until Mariana shouted with excitement, "OH MY GOD, CALLIE AND BRANDON ARE GETTING MARRIED! Do I get to be a bridesmaid? Oooh, I've always wanted to be a maid of honor. Am I your actual relative or your in-law? This whole situation is kind of confusing... My nieces and nephews are going to be to most adorable little children and their Aunt Mariana is going to spoil them to no end and—"

"God, Mariana, with your enthusiasm and the length of that sentence we would've thought you were the one getting married."

"Sorry." She laughed.

"Moms?" Brandon asked, and looked over at the two, who still hadn't spoken. They were guessing the reaction was a positive one, though, judging by the huge smile on Stef's face and the tears running down Lena's.

After dessert, the boys had helped to clean up while the girls were left around the table to talk about the wedding, and Callie and Brandon's relationship altogether.

"I always knew you two had something going on." Mariana said with a wink.

"Everyone did. Don't think you are Little Miss Perceptive over here or something." Stef responded back.

"How come you never told us about your relationship?" "We thought it was too awkward, or it was too complicated, or it would have gotten us in trouble, or…"

"I guess I can understand your reasoning." Lena said. "But I still wish you would've said something. Seriously, suddenly you two are engaged when we didn't even know there was a relationship in the first place?"

Stef arched her eyebrow at Lena. "Okay, fine. Maybe we did know there was a relationship going on. But we weren't sure. So we didn't say anything."

"You and Brandon are totally adorable, you know that, right?" Mariana added. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay so I want to know all the details. First kiss?" "Uhm, here, actually. Stef and Lena's wedding." "You've been dating that long?" "Yeah." "Behind everyone's backs? OOOH, SCANDALOUS. I LOVE IT! First I love you?"

"Uh, the same day." Callie said somewhat sheepishly.

"Things got serious pretty fast, Cal." "Well, there was always so much tension, you know..." "Yeah, _sexual_ tension." Callie laughed at Mariana.

"Why are you so obsessed with my relationship?" "Because you guys are perfect! And let's face the facts here, forbidden love is _so hot._" "It's not forbidden anymore-" "But it was! Same thing! How did he propose?"

At this point, Mariana, Stef, and Lena were all leaning in, eager to hear Callie's response. "Well, we were on the beach," "How romantic!" Mariana squealed.

"Shut up, Mari!"

"Anyway, he pretty much was just confessing how much he loved me, and how he always wanted me to be Mrs. Foster, not Ms. Foster; and then, he got down on one knee… and I was done for. I burst into tears."

"Of joy, I'd assume."

"Oh, absolutely. I love him so much."

"You know I'm helping you plan your wedding, right?" "I wouldn't expect any less, Mariana, wouldn't expect any less."


	6. Chapter 6

Sort of just a filler chapter for now... just some Brallie adorableness :) Read and Review!

* * *

"And you need to pick out your dress and your shoes and your jewelry… ooh, can I do your hair? What about makeup?"

"Mari, I think that's enough for now." Mariana had been following Callie around the house, talking about the wedding for at least the last half-hour.

"Seriously. I just got engaged _tonight_. I'll talk to you about this when Brandon and I have actually _set a date_, okay?" "Sorry, I just get really excited about these kinds of things." "I can tell."

Callie was about to go upstairs and get ready for bed, when she felt someone behind her, cover her eyes, and kiss her cheek.

"Guess who?"

"Seriously? I don't even have to guess anymore because only one person in this house plays this game with me. Plus, your voice gives it away." She turned around so that she was facing him. "Now give me a proper kiss, Brandon."

He lowered his lips so that they were hovering above hers, but then pulled away, teasingly. He smirked at her. "Really, B?" "It was so funny," he was laughing, "you wanted to kiss me so badly, and then I just left you hanging." "Hilarious." Callie said, and rolled her eyes.

She reached up and planted her lips on Brandon's to stifle his laughter. "Seriously, I don't understand your sense of humor."

He grabbed her hand. "Where are we going?" "I was thinking we could go sit in the living room, maybe watch a movie." "I was going to go to bed. I'm tired." "Aw, come on, Cal. Please? I made hot chocolate."

"Okay, deal."

"Wow, the opportunity to snuggle with your _fiancée_ doesn't convince you but hot chocolate sets the deal? Nice to see where your priorities are." He joked with a wink. "You know I would've snuggled with you, regardless of the possession of a hot beverage or not. Hot chocolate just makes it better."

"Well I should go get it then, before it becomes slightly lukewarm room-temperature chocolate."

"That just doesn't have that ring that _hot_ chocolate does."

Brandon returned with two mugs of hot chocolate, and handed one to Callie. "Here's hot chocolate for my _hot_ fiancée." "That compliment was weak." "I'm working with what I got here, babe."

"So, what do you want to watch?" Callie asked once the two were settled on the couch. Callie's head was resting on Brandon's shoulder. While she was slumped into his side. He had one of his arms loosely draped across her back, the other holding the remote. "Something Christmas related, it's festive."

"How about the Grinch?" Callie suggested.

"Sounds good to me." The two sipped their hot chocolate, while they watched the classic movie.

"Mmmm, this is so good." "Glad you like it. There was only enough whipped cream left for one of the mugs, so I made mine plain."

"You gave it to me? Aww, how sweet of you. Want a taste?"

"Uh, yeah, actually, I do."

Callie was ready to hand her mug over to Brandon, but he had a different plan. He took note of the small amount of chocolate and whipped cream that Callie had gotten on her face, and he brought his lips down to hers. He gently kissed the corner of her mouth, effectively cleaning the remnants of the dessert. He savored the kiss for a moment, before mumbling. "Mmm. _Delicious._"

Callie giggled and snuggled further into Brandon's side, wrapping her arms around him.

Soon, the movie was over, and the lights were dim, the only noise coming from the occasional crackle of the fireplace. "Hey, Brandon?" "Yes, my love?"

"You know at the end of the movie when the Grinch suddenly becomes nice and his heart gets really big?"

"Yup."

"Your heart is at least ten times bigger. I love you."

"I love you more than life, Callie."

The couple fell asleep, content, on the couch, sharing the occasional kiss or "I love you." At the moment, Callie was really glad that this was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Callie and Brandon had shifted so that they were lying down. Callie's head was resting on Brandon's chest, and she could feel the rise-and-fall of his breaths, steady and even. He and Callie both had their arms wrapped around the other, and their legs were a tangle of limbs at the base of the couch.

In the early hours of the morning, they awoke to the smells of cinnamon rolls and coffee, a wonderful reminder that it was Christmas morning. They made no move to get up, the moment was too perfect. Apparently, they weren't the only ones who noticed. Callie and Brandon heard the snap of the shutter on Mariana's phone camera go off.

"What did you just take a picture of?" Brandon mumbled groggily. "Just you. And your wife-to-be. You looked so adorable I'm sure you would want to remember this moment."

Brandon sat up so he could look at the picture. It _was_ adorable, he'd give Mariana that.

"Babe, why'd you move? I'm cold now." Callie whined. "Because it's time to get up. Morning, beautiful." Brandon grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her off the couch towards the kitchen.

"Hey, there, little bro." Callie said to Jude and kissed his head. "Everybody was so caught up in the engagement yesterday that I didn't really get the chance to talk to you, how do you feel about it?"

"I think it's great, actually."

"Really? You do?"

"Yeah. You and Brandon deserve each other. I could always tell how in love you guys were."

"I'm glad to know you support us."

"I'm glad you found someone who loves you as much as Brandon does."

Callie smiled, poured herself a cup of coffee, and sat down next to Brandon.

_Best. Christmas. Ever._


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize in advance if this chapter seems kind of random. I needed to get all of these events out in chronological order in a way that they would actually make sense, but I also wanted them all out of the way before THE WEDDING! (probably next chapter, maybe the one after that) So I kind of just shoved all of these ideas into one chapter... but sorta separated them? Idk. I hope it makes sense, lol. Read and Review! :)

* * *

Brandon had decided that when he and Callie were done with this current year of college, to move back to California. He wanted to finish school back home, so that he could always be with Callie once they were married.

They had decided on a summer wedding. The date was fast approaching, and the nerves were starting to kick in. Callie was twisting around the ring on her finger, anxiously. It had been a few months since the last time she had even seen her fiancée.

_What if he doesn't want me anymore?_ Callie thought, which was completely irrational. Brandon was absolutely and utterly in love with Callie.

The school year was over, and he was returning home for Mariana and Jesus' graduation. "I'm home!" he shouted from the doorway, and everyone came to greet him, starting with Callie, of course. She practically crushed him with her hug, and had no intent of letting go.

"I missed you so much, Brandon." "Me, too, baby." He leaned down to slowly kiss her. "Now that I'm home for good, I never have to let you go again."

"Can you believe we are getting married in two weeks?" "Time flies, doesn't it? Before you know it, you'll be my wife." "I can't wait to call you my husband."

"Callie!" Stef called. "Come on, leave some of Brandon for the rest of us. We haven't seen him in months, too." "Sorry," Callie said and immediately removed herself from Brandon's arms. "He's all yours, now."

"I was joking, hon." Stef said, and wrapped an arm around Callie's shoulder. Stef put her other arm around Brandon. "Come say hi to the rest of the family, B."

"Brandon!" Mariana shouted, and gave her brother a quick hug. Jesus came and gave Brandon a hand-shake.

"I can't believe my little siblings are graduating high school." Brandon said and pretended to brush away a fake tear. "I can't believe my brother is getting _married_." Mariana said. "Touché."

"Damn, we got old." Jesus added.

"How do you think we feel?" Lena added from the other side of the kitchen.

"Hey, Lena!" Brandon exclaimed and gave his other mother a big hug. "All ready for the big day, Brandon?" "Absolutely. I can't wait to marry Callie."

"Have you guys thought about where you are going to live at all, yet?" "Actually, I can't say we have spoken about that. Cal?" "Yeah, babe?"

"Do you want to go look for a house this weekend?" "That sounds great. I can't believe that big a detail could have actually slipped my mind."

"Me either. Hey, where's Jude?" "He's probably upstairs. Hold on a sec. JUDE!" "Yeah, Cal?" "Come downstairs and say hello to Brandon!" Jude ran down the stairs.

"Hey, B!" "Jude!" He gave him a high-five. "Woah, you got tall." Jude was now fifteen, and nearly as tall as his sister. "You don't see me for months and that's all you say? You got tall?" Jude joked. "How's school?" "Good, I guess. I'll be the only one of us still at Anchor Beach next year."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Don't worry. We'll come visit you. I always wanted to be a music teacher, anyway. Maybe I'll student teach at Anchor Beach."

"That would be cool. But complicated—I mean, you would be like, my brother, my brother in-law, _and_ my teacher? Would I call you Brandon, or would I have to refer to you as Mr. Foster? Because that's just like, really weird." "I haven't even gotten the job yet, so we'll see."

* * *

Brandon and Callie never had gotten to look for a house that weekend, because their mothers had thrown a surprise party combining Brandon and Callie's engagement with Mariana and Jesus' graduation.

The whole house was filled with family and friends, and it was wonderful to see everyone again.

Callie and Brandon were pleasantly surprised—two people they hadn't expected to see; Talya and Wyatt, were standing on the front porch, gifts in hand.

"Wyatt! Talya!"Callie exclaimed happily. She and Talya had become friends over the years, after they had put aside their differences.

Brandon noticed that Wyatt and Talya were holding hands. "Are you guys, like, back together now?" "Yeah, it sort of just happened. I came back from Indiana, and saw that Talya had changed for the better. By the way, congratulations on the engagement, guys."

"Thank you. I'd assume you guys received your invitations in the mail, correct?" "Yup." Talya said.

"Hey, Callie, can I see your ring?" She asked. Callie held out her hand and Talya stared at the piece of elegant jewelry in awe.

"It's stunning. Damn, Brandon. You've got a great taste in jewelry."

"Yeah, that's actually the only reason I'm marrying him." Callie whispered to Talya with a smirk on her face.

Brandon put on a fake shocked face.

"Oh, and I guess he's pretty cute, too." She winked at him.

"Come on in, guys." Brandon said, and Talya and Wyatt followed him to join the party.

* * *

Callie and Brandon had been out for hours, house-hunting, but so far, to no avail. Brandon was persistent on a particular house several blocks from the Fosters', but for some reason, Callie was refusing.

He pulled her by the hand down the block towards the house, but she tried to turn back, nervously. "Cal, I'm telling you, this is the one."

"No, Brandon, it's not, please, just leave this street—"

"Why? Why won't you at least give it a chance? Why are you being so stubborn?" "We seriously need to turn back, now—"

"Callie I'm not leaving until you give me a reason to." "Do you really want to know?"

Callie gulped nervously, and looked around. She saw _him._

"Brandon. Let's go. NOW." Callie took off running down the street. Brandon followed her.

"Callie. Seriously, what the hell was that all about? It's just a house." "No, it isn't. That house is right next door to the Olmsteads'. And Liam was right outside."

Thank god, he hadn't seen them. At least, so they thought. They walked a few blocks, so that Liam was out of their sight.

"I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time, Cal, I should've just listened when you said you didn't want to go down that street." "It's not your fault, you didn't know."

The couple stopped simultaneously, when they saw a 'For Sale' sign right in front of them.

They were just slightly off the beach, and they looked up to see a beautiful two-story house, with a balcony overlooking the ocean. They looked into each other's eyes, in awe.

"This is the one." Callie said.

"This is the one." Brandon agreed, nodding and smiling.

* * *

Not sure if I like this chapter or not -_- too many things going on. But whatever. Wedding soon! yayyyyy!


	8. Chapter 8

Note to all fangirls- you might want to grab your tissues now, jus'sayin.

* * *

The day had finally arrived, and Callie was nervous and excited. She had left all the major wedding planning to Mariana, who Callie was sure would not disappoint.

The ceremony was to be held in a little chapel not far from the house, and the reception at a venue on the beach.

Due to tradition, she hadn't seen Brandon for twenty-four hours, and she was starting to miss him. He had stayed at his father's house overnight, and his groomsmen were going to meet him there before heading to the church.

Callie's half of the bridal party was sitting with her in the backyard, waiting for Mariana to return from last-minute decorations and party planning at the catering hall. Callie was sipping a cup of coffee, checking the time on her phone every two minutes. She really needed to get ready, but she needed Mariana. She, of course, as promised, was to be the Maid of Honor, while Lexi and Talya were her bridesmaids. Over the last few months of wedding planning, the four girls had become very close, and they all needed to be at the house to get ready together.

Brandon's best man was of course, Jesus, with his other groomsmen being Jude, and one of Brandon's old friends from high school, Aiden.

Callie checked her phone again, to see that she had a text. It was from Brandon. **"****_It's finally the big day. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. See you later, beautiful. Forever and always, Brandon." _**Callie's face lit up with a huge smile, while she put aside her nervousness and worry.

Before long, Mariana came home, and it was time to get ready. Callie's bridesmaids and Maid of Honor wore pale blue dresses; on the verge of turquoise but not quite an aqua. At the waist, was a rhinestone belt, and the overall appearance reminded Callie of what she and Lexi had worn at Mariana's Quincenera, only blue instead of pink.

Mariana had just helped Callie put on her dress, while her hair and makeup had already been done beforehand. Callie looked up at herself in the mirror.

Her dress was a creamy off-white color, with ivory lace covering the bodice. The sweetheart neckline complemented the rest of the dress perfectly, and the bottom had a short, flowing train. Her hair was cascading over one shoulder in delicate brown curls, with a white flower being used to pin it to the side. The makeup was soft; simple, yet elegant, highlighting the natural features of her face.

"You look beautiful, Cal." Mariana reassured her. "Let's go show the others."

Callie pinned her white veil in place, and slipped on her silver heels.

With one hand holding the railing, the other holding up her dress, Callie carefully descended the staircase. She felt like a princess, in her elegant dress, with all eyes on her. She heard a gasp from below her. The sound had come from Lena, who was admiring her with awe.

"You are absolutely stunning." Callie saw a tear escape from Lena's eye, which made her want to cry, as well.

Stef's comment was more humorous. "You know, as soon as Brandon sees you in that dress, he's going to want to rip it right off of you, right?" Callie blushed, but laughed.

"Um, thanks?" "That's a compliment, dear." Stef whispered in her ear, and winked.

Talya and Lexi had come into the room, suggesting they take a group photo before leaving. Callie stood between her bridesmaids, beaming. She retrieved her camera phone from Stef, who had taken the picture, and posted it to Instagram. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she realized she probably shouldn't have done that.

She read the comment, having a sudden feeling of déjà vu. **"****_Getting married? Where was my invite? Doesn't matter. I'll find you anyway."_** Callie gulped, nervously, but tried her best to put aside her fears to the back of her head.

_She wasn't going to let Liam ruin her day._

The girls got into the limo and Mariana noticed the scared look on Callie's face. "Cal. Don't worry, everything is going to go fine today…" "It's not that, Mari. It's Liam. He knows about the wedding." "There's no way he would be able to get in, Callie. There's so many people. You're safe. He's not going to hurt you. You deserve to be happy today." "You're right." Callie said, and sighed in relief. _It was time to see Brandon_.

The bridal party was lined up in the back of the church, awaiting the procession, as Brandon stood in the front. Talya and Aiden walked out, then Jude and Lexi, and finally, the Maid of Honor and Best Man, Mariana and Jesus.

Due to the fact that Callie's father was not exactly in the picture, she was afraid that she was going to have no one to walk her down the aisle. Thankfully, Mike had kindly offered. He spoke to her quietly as he walked her through the church.

"You look wonderful, Callie. My son is so lucky to have you. Good luck." He kissed her cheek softly before returning to his seat.

Callie met her fiancée at the altar, where the two joined hands. Callie lifted her eyes to meet Brandon's, who was looking back at her in complete awe.

His eyes had slowly trailed from her feet, where he saw her gorgeous silver heels, up every inch of her dress, to her made-up face, where he stared back into her eyes with such an intensity that could only have been described as love.

"Hi." He whispered to her. "Hey." She squeaks out, her voice trembling. The tears, of joy, of course, had already began rolling down her face, and the ceremony had barely begun. Brandon squeezed her hands in reassurance. _Thank god she had chosen waterproof makeup._

"We are gathered here today," The priest spoke, "to witness Brandon Foster and Callie Jacob join together in holy matrimony." Callie managed to hold herself together until the vows.

"At this time, I ask the bride and groom to please face each other for the exchange of vows. Brandon, do you take Callie to be your wife, and to cherish her love forever, and stand by her side, in sickness and in health, as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said confidently, responding to the priest, but looking into his fiancée's eyes.

"Callie, do you take Brandon to be your husband, to cherish his love forever, stand by his side, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She declared.

"I now present the rings."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Callie said, slipping the wedding band onto Brandon's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." He returned the gesture, holding onto Callie's hand for a brief moment after the ring was on.

"Are there any objections to the unity of Brandon and Callie?" The church fell silent.

"Well then, by the power vested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Brandon, you may kiss the bride."

Brandon wrapped his arms around Callie, pulling her closer than they had ever been before, capturing her lips in a loving, passionate kiss. Her arms embraced him around his back as her lips moved eagerly against his. The tears of both of them and the applause from around them made the moment so real, and they couldn't have asked to be happier.

There was no more regret, no more rejection, no more hiding. They were Brandon and Callie—_Mr. and Mrs. Foster_—and they were against the world; their love unstoppable.

* * *

OMG DA FEELZ. Okay you know you live a sad life when you fangirl over something that _you_ wrote yourself. lol wow #nofriends ANYWHO, Next chapter will be the reception. :) Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Long Chapter woop woop :) Read and Review!

* * *

Callie still had happy tears running down her face as she and Brandon exited the church.

They clutched each other's hands tightly, like they were inseparable, as they descended the steps outside in a shower of flower petals that the guests were throwing above. It seemed like something out of a fairytale, and it _was_, because Callie was finally getting her happy ending.

The limo took them to the venue for the reception, and Callie must say, Mariana did one hell of a job.

It was outdoors—a raised patio overlooking the ocean. The crash of the waves harmonized brilliantly with the soft sound of music playing, and the smell of the salty spray complimented the scents coming from the trays of hors d'oeuvres. It was almost sunset, and the strings of lights draping the deck twinkled. At the center of every round table was a tall centerpiece, with a mix of blue and white flowers, surrounded by lit candles.

At the far end of the patio was an attached gazebo- where Brandon and Callie's table was positioned. The gazebo had a mix of flowers and lights wrapped decoratively around its' pillars. A single notecard was placed on the small round table, marked 'Brandon and Callie _Foster_' along with two champagne glasses, and two small plates.

Brandon and Callie were in awe of the overall atmosphere. "Has your sister ever considered party planning for a living?" Callie asked Brandon, only half-jokingly. "I don't know, I'm sure she'd love it, though." "She's great at it." "She made the place look beautiful."

Soon, the other guests started arriving, so the bridal party left the patio, so they could make their entrance. They were standing on a platform on the beach below, and once they were called, they would ascend the stairs. The bridesmaids, Talya and Lexi, and the groomsmen, Aiden and Jude, were already announced, so that left only Mariana, Jesus, Callie, and Brandon to join the party.

"Please welcome the Maid of Honor and Best Man, Mariana and Jesus Foster." The DJ called out.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, our bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon and Callie Foster!" Everyone rose from their tables, as Callie and Brandon walked up the stairs, hand in hand. They heard numerous "_Congratulations_" and "_I'm so happy for you_" and "_Love you guys_," but they were only focused on each other and the moment.

Brandon pulled out the chair for Callie at their table. "After you, _Mrs. Foster_." Callie's heart fluttered as she sat down. She couldn't get used to the fact that she really was Brandon's _wife,_ she really was a Mrs. Foster. "Thanks. I'm glad I have such a caring and thoughtful _husband_. Who said chivalry was dead?" Brandon kissed her cheek gently before sitting in his own seat.

Mariana rose from her seat, paper in hand, and gave a signal to the announcer. "Before everyone gets settled, I'd like you to please give your undivided attention to the Maid of Honor, Mariana, who has prepared a speech for the bride and groom."

Mariana grabbed the microphone, and stood sideways, so that she could speak to Brandon and Callie, but also to the guests. "About four years ago, our world was flipped upside-down when a broken, hurt girl with a troubled past came to live with us. Her name was Callie Jacob. I'll admit, and Callie, you know this, but I never liked her at first. I thought living with her was going to be hell, but I was wrong. I learned that Callie was a beautiful, strong girl, who could love unconditionally, but had never really been loved herself. We went from roommates, to acquaintances, to friends, to practically sisters, and I don't want to forget a single minute. There's no one I'd rather be able to call my sister in-law. Welcome to the family, Mrs. Foster."

She threw a wink at Callie, then continued on.

"And Brandon. You've always been the perfect big brother. You've stood by me when I needed you there, even when I made stupid decisions. We have our fights, but all siblings do. I love you, B."

"Together, brought to each other for reasons unknown, Brandon and Callie fell in love. Their chemistry is electric, and I've never seen a couple so completely and utterly in love. Truly, I think Brandon fell in love with Callie the minute she sat next to him at that kitchen table, even with her busted lip and sarcastic remarks. She was still Callie, the girl who put everyone before herself."

"I'm pretty sure Callie fell for him shortly after, but was scared to admit it. She couldn't admit that the one boy who was perfect for her was right in front of her eyes. She realized he was the one when he said he would do anything for her. He was always perfect, idolized, goody-two-shoes Brandon, until Callie came along, and changed his whole world.

"I mean, he's still a goody two shoes most of the time." Mariana stuck her tongue out at him.

"But the few times he's broken the rules, it's been entirely out of love."

"Callie and Brandon, I couldn't be happier for you two. As husband and wife, I think you two are unstoppable, and I truly believe you could never fall out of love. I wish you the best of luck, now, and forever. Congratulations, I love you guys."

Callie and Brandon engulfed her in a hug. "That speech was beautiful, Mari." Callie said to her. "What she said." Brandon agreed. Mariana sat down, smiling.

Callie was going to sit back down, but Brandon stopped her. "Wait, love." On cue, The DJ started to play the song that Callie and Brandon had chosen for their first dance. Brandon grabbed Callie's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. "May I have this dance?" The song was _Marry Me_ by Train, which was obviously fitting for a wedding, but they loved the lyrics as well.

Brandon's hands rested on Callie's lower back, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. They swayed with the music, and Callie rested her head on Brandon's shoulder.

"I'm so glad I found you." He whispered in her ear, quietly. "I'm more than glad. I love you so much, Brandon." "Words cannot even begin to express how crazily in love with you I am, Callie. Spending my life with you will be wonderful." He pecked her lips, over and over.

The guests watched in awe.

Even Stef was crying. "When did you start getting emotional?" Lena asked Stef, tears running down her face as well. "I don't know. I'm usually not, it's just… they look so happy together. You can clearly tell they made the right choice. They are so in love."

The rest of the night passed by in a blur—the continuous clinking of silverware on glasses to make Callie and Brandon kiss, the snap of a thousand cameras when they fed each other the first bite of cake, dancing the night away.

People were leaving, as the party started to die down. Callie and Brandon were on the dance floor, in each other's arms, until the very last person left. Brandon took Callie's hand and led her down the steps, out onto the sand. She kicked off her heels to feel the sand beneath her feet, as she walked along the shore.

It wasn't very far that they had to walk until they reached the hotel they would be staying at for the night.

They hadn't finished the process of moving into their new house yet, so they were still living with the Fosters. Being that it was their wedding night, they needed a little _privacy_, so no one objected when Brandon booked them a room at an elegant hotel on the beach.

They walked into the lobby, still in dress and tuxedo, and the guests around them clapped. "Congratulations." They heard from several random strangers before reaching the reception desk.

"I would assume you two are Mr. and Mrs. Foster, yes?" "Mhm." Callie said with a smile. The receptionist handed over the room key. "Top floor. You can take the elevators to your right. Have a nice night."

It was an innocent comment, but Brandon decided to put a play on it, making it more suggestive. "Oh, we'll have a _nice_ night, won't we _Mrs. Foster_?" He whispered into her ear. She blushed.

As soon as they got into the candle-lit room, Brandon already had her pinned up against the door, kissing down her neck and collarbone. "Eager, are we?" Callie joked but smashed her lips to his.

She began to unbutton Brandon's suit as he kissed her back. "Tuxedos have entirely too many buttons." She said, still struggling to pop the rest of them open.

"I'll help."

Brandon undid the rest of the buttons quickly as Callie loosened the tie from around his neck. Callie had already taken off her jewelry and taken the pins out of her hair, but getting her dress off was going to be a different project entirely. Brandon was already on the job, unzipping the dress slowly from behind her.

_You can guess where things went from there. _

They awoke in the morning still nestled in each other's arms. Neither one had bothered to get dressed, so they were a tangle of bare limbs underneath the sheets.

Their clothes were scattered around the room in various places, except for Callie's dress which was neatly hung up.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife." "And good morning to you, my wonderful husband." "Want to go take a shower?" "Yeah. I feel gross."

After the two got out of the shower, Brandon threw on a tee-shirt and shorts that he had packed with him, while Callie had decided to just put on Brandon's dress shirt that she had found on the floor.

He looked her up and down.

"Damn. You look _way too good_ in my clothes, Callie."

"Well good. Because I like _wearing _your clothes."

"I love you."

* * *

It would have been kind of awkward for me to write in a sex scene seeing as though I don't normally do those kinds of things... but being that it was the wedding it was inevitable. So it was just kind of... implied? I guess? lol #awk HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE WEDDING! yay brallie.


	10. Chapter 10

Callie and Brandon had been married for two months, and were still in the process of settling into their new house. They had furniture delivered a few weeks before, and had set it up in the desired locations soon after.

Today, Brandon was at work, (he had ended up landing that job student teaching at Anchor Beach) and Callie had Mariana over to help her decorate the house.

They were hanging up picture frames, when suddenly, Callie didn't feel well. She immediately sat down, wanting to relieve herself of the discomfort, and Mariana noticed, shortly thereafter.

"Callie, are you alright?" "Yeah, just not feeling so great, I probably just need to sit down for a little whi—"

She interrupted herself, running to the bathroom, and throwing up. Mariana held back her hair. "Yeah, I'm definitely sick, probably just the flu."

"In September?"

"Maybe food poisoning?" "Do you have any other symptoms?" "Strangely, no. Just the nausea, and also I've been really tired. Maybe a little hungrier than usual, I don't know."

Suddenly, it clicked in Mariana's mind. "Uh, Cal, when was your last period?" "Like two months ago, why—_oh._"

"Callie, are you _pregnant?_"

"No… I mean, I don't _think so_, but I guess I'm not really sure. I hadn't checked because it never occurred to me." She stood in front of the mirror and used her hand to flatten her shirt against her stomach. She didn't _look_ pregnant, but she _wouldn't_, at this stage, she supposed.

"Come with me." Mariana said, grabbing Callie's hand and pulling her out the door towards her car. "We're getting you some pregnancy tests."

Forty-five minutes later, she sat in the bathroom, impatiently awaiting the results. _These were the longest three minutes of her life._ "It's been three minutes, Callie." Mariana said from the doorway.

With a shaky hand, Callie picked up each of the four tests individually and read them. Four pluses. _They were all positive._ Callie started beaming, and a tear escaped from her eye.

"What's the verdict?"

"Mariana, I'm going to be a _mom_."

"OH MY GOD!" Mariana screamed excitedly. "You _are _pregnant! I knew it!" She knelt down in front of Callie, talking to her stomach. "Hey there, baby! I don't know if you even have ears yet, in fact you probably don't even look like a person yet… beside the point! I'm your Aunt Mariana and I'm just letting you know that you are going to have the coolest aunt ever. You will be in good hands- I know she just found out about you, but your mommy loves you very much." Mariana stood up so that she was facing Callie now, instead of the baby. She noticed Callie was laughing at her.

"Someone's excited." "Well, yeah. This is going to be my first niece or nephew! With yours' and Brandon's genes, I'm sure he or she is going to be positively adorable."

"Who's going to be adorable?" The two girls heard Brandon call from the doorway. He had returned from work.

"I believe this would be my cue to leave." Mariana said, and hugged Callie. "Congratulations!" she whispered into her ear, and they both smiled.

Mariana shut the door, and Brandon walked over to Callie with a confused expression on his face. He kissed her quickly, before asking, "What was that all about?"

"What was _what_ about?" Callie asked rather unconvincingly."You and Mariana, all giddy and hush-hush. Whatever you are keeping from me, you aren't going to be able to keep much longer, because that smile on your face shows me you are absolutely ecstatic. You got a secret you are hiding from me?" He teased playfully, kissing her nose.

"Hmmm, I don't know, _daddy_." "What do you mean you don't—_wait._"

Callie's smile grew as Brandon stepped closer to her. "Did you just call me—huh, wait, what? I'm not even a,"

Callie cut him off by grabbing his hand and guiding it so it rested gently on her currently flat belly.

"Surprise."

She said, sweetly, staring into his eyes. He stared back into her eyes, awestruck, before kissing her passionately. "Wait, you aren't joking, right?" "Nope, I'm not joking. I'm _pregnant_, Brandon. I'm, no, _we're_ having a baby." Callie laughed and cried at the same time, as she watched a huge smile spread over Brandon's face, while his hand still sat on her stomach. His eyes were gleaming, too, threatening to spill over.

"Oh, Callie, baby…" "Isn't it wonderful?" Callie asked. "Amazing. I can't believe we're going to be parents! I can't even begin to describe how happy I am right now." "Me too. I'm just not looking forward to the whole getting fat part."

"You won't be _fat_, Callie. Fat and _pregnant_, there's a difference. Plus, I think you are going to look adorable with a baby bump." Callie considered it for a moment, thinking about what she'd look like in three months, in six months, in eight months… she had to be at least a month pregnant already, right? Another month and she'd start showing.

"Nah. Still fat."

"Even if you were fat, which you _won't be_, you'd still be beautiful." "You really know how to make a girl feel special, huh?" She said, reaching her arms around Brandon's neck. "I try."

"I love you." She said, kissing him. "And I'm so happy that it's _your_ baby that I'm carrying."

"And I love you." He said, kissing her back.

He pulled away, so that he could bend down, and lift up Callie's shirt just enough to place his lips on her belly. "I love _you_, too."

* * *

AHHHHH FEELZ EVERYWHERE


	11. Chapter 11

"Damnit! Brandon, my jeans don't fit anymore!"

Callie was about 3 months pregnant, 13 weeks to be exact. She hadn't invested in any maternity clothes yet, but she figured that she would need to, _really soon._ She was just starting to show, and was having trouble getting her regular clothes on.

She tried viciously to button the pants, but it wasn't working.

"Come help me."

Brandon came over to her. "What do you need help with, Cal?"

"Getting into my jeans. Here, I'll suck it in, you can zip—"

"It's no use, baby." "Huh?" "You've outgrown them. Don't bother trying. Awww, look! You've got a bump, see?"

Brandon wrapped his arms around Callie from behind and placed his hands on her belly, showing her. It wouldn't be that noticeable, to people who didn't know she was pregnant, it would look like she just put on a little weight.

Callie took the jeans off, and instead slipped a yellow sundress over her head, something she knew she would fit in. It hugged her curves snugly, emphasizing the fact that she was pregnant.

"You look really cute in that dress, love."

"It makes my stomach really obvious." She said, examining herself in the mirror. "As it should be. You should be proud, Callie. That's our little miracle in there. Plus, the bump looks good on you." He said, rubbing her stomach gently, and then kissed her.

"You look beautiful. I promise."

They were having a house-warming dinner party tonight, and that is when they were going to break the news to the family. It took everything Callie had not to tell them earlier, but she wanted the entire family to be together. Granted, Mariana already knew, but Callie really hoped that she hadn't blurted anything out to the rest of them. This was _Callie and Brandon_'s news.

They had set the table in the dining room with enough places for the two, or should they say, _three_ of them, along with Stef, Lena, Mike, Jesus, Mariana, and Jude.

Brandon answered the door as the family arrived, while Callie was finishing up cooking dinner. By the time the family got to the dining room, Callie was already sitting down, effectively concealing her bump under the table.

She didn't want anyone to see before she had made the announcement.

"Hey, guys!" She called to them. "I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

The family sat down and the normal dinnertime chatter began. Callie had made lasagna for dinner, with garlic bread. She had been craving it lately, and it was something she knew the family would enjoy, plus, it was relatively simple.

"I love the house." Lena said. "Very cute."

"You know what else is cute?" Mariana whispered into Callie's ear, "that little baby belly you are hiding under the table."

"What are you two whispering about, over there?" "Oh, nothing." Stef arched her eyebrow at Callie. "Okay, if you say so. Oh, I almost forgot, I brought you guys this wine as a gift."

Stef placed the bottle on the table, and was about to pour some into a glass for Callie, when she stopped her.

"Oh, no thank you, I think I'll pass." "Are you sure? It's a party, and you are of legal drinking age, you can have a little fun."

"Yeah, I know, it's just, I'm not really supposed to be drinking alcohol right now, that's all." Mariana smiled at her, because she knew the news was about to come out.

"Um, actually, mom, Callie and I have an announcement to make." Brandon said, coming around to the other side of the table to stand next to Callie's chair. Callie glanced at Brandon before she gave the news.

"Brandon and I are expecting," She said, standing up and placing a hand on her rounded belly.

"I'm pregnant."

Mariana was squealing with excitement, even though she had already known for months. Stef and Lena were ecstatic. "Oh, guys, that's wonderful." Lena said, smiling.

"I'm going to be a grandpa? You guys are making me feel really old right now," Mike said, jokingly, "Congratulations."

"How far along are you?" Stef asked. "I'm thirteen weeks. So three months."

"Well we all know now that somebody _got some_…" Jesus muttered, and everyone laughed, except for Stef who slapped him upside the head.

"Really, Jesus?"

"What?"

"No innuendos at the dinner table."

Jude hadn't given a reaction yet. "Jude, you are awfully quiet today. Are you okay?" "Yeah." He said, and then broke out in a smile. "So you are really having a baby, huh?" "Yup." She said, gesturing to her stomach. "Can't you see?"

"I can't wait to be an uncle. I love babies."

"Well, if it's alright with you, buddy, I'd like for you to be the godfather." Brandon said to Jude.

"Really?" Jude's eyes lit up. "Of course I'll be the godfather!" He sounded almost as excited as Mariana.

"And I have already decided, because I _know_ she'll be more than happy, that I want Mariana to be the godmother." Callie said.

"YES!" Mariana shouted. "I'm going to help set up the nursery, and spoil that little kid like there's no tomorrow…" "Isn't that the grandparents' job?" Lena asked. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean I can't do it too!"

"You can calm down, Mari. I still have six months left."

Mike had left earlier, then Jesus had driven Jude home, so it just left the women at the house with Callie and Brandon.

_It was like wedding planning all over again._ They were asking her so many questions about her pregnancy and the baby, and in all honesty, she really just wanted to go to sleep.

"Has the baby kicked yet?" Mariana asked, putting her hands on Callie's growing stomach. "No, that's not going to happen for a few more months."

"Has the morning sickness been bad?" Stef asked in concern, remembering how bad it had been for her when she had Brandon. "It's been okay. Brandon has been really great about helping me through it. He's also really nice when it comes to getting me food when I crave something."

"You are probably starving at weird times, right?"

"More like _all the time._ How much food can this little baby eat?"

"Well, keep in mind, you are feeding _both_ of you." Lena pointed out. "That's true. I'm just looking forward to when the baby is actually _here_. I mean, if this is what it takes to get there, than I guess it's worth it."

"Try to enjoy it." Mariana said. "I mean, think about it. You have nine months of eating whatever the hell you want and having your husband cater to your every need. Also, you don't need an excuse to be a bitch." Callie laughed. "Well, in that case…"

She yawned, interrupting herself.

"You sound tired, love," Stef said. "We should be getting home. You need some rest." The three women surrounded her in a group hug. "Congratulations, again, baby. Let us know if you need anything or have any questions." "Thank you, I will."

The front door closed shut, and Callie changed into her pajamas quickly before climbing into bed with Brandon. "They ask too many questions." She said to him.

"What do you expect? You just gave huge news." "Yeah, I guess."

"I'm so excited for this baby, you know?" "Me too, B. We get to find out the sex soon."

"I can't wait to be a daddy." "You already are." She said, snuggling into him. "And I know you'll be a great one."

"Goodnight, mommy." Brandon said, kissing Callie's forehead. "And goodnight, baby." He said, softly brushing her belly with the side of his hand.

"I love you both."


	12. Chapter 12

"Brandon, come feel this!"

Callie shouted from their bedroom, to Brandon who was downstairs, making breakfast. He bounded up the steps, to his wife who was sitting on their bed, hand on her belly, an awestruck look on her face. He sat down on the bed, joining her, and she grabbed his hand so that it rested next to hers. Every few seconds, he felt a soft tap against his hand, a flutter from inside Callie's stomach.

"The baby is kicking." She whispered. Brandon's face lit up. He moved his hand so his palm was now directly against Callie's bump, so he could feel the movements more. The kicking increased, so that it was faster.

"Calm down, little baby!" Callie said, laughing.

"I think someone is just excited to see Daddy." Brandon pressed a soft kiss to Callie's temple.

"I made you some breakfast, Cal." Callie pushed aside the covers, ready to get out of bed, when Brandon stopped her. "No, you should be resting. I'll bring it up here to you." "Oooh, breakfast in bed? How did I get so lucky?"

Brandon returned with a tray of food for her and she started to eat it, quickly. "Hungry, are we?" He joked. "Hey! I'm eating for two, you know?" Callie gestured to her bump, which was definitely obvious now. She was almost six months along, and proudly showing it, with her rounded belly profoundly sticking out from her otherwise petite frame.

"I know, I can kind of tell. You ready for your appointment today?" "Yeah, I'm really excited." They were going to find out the sex of the baby today, which would make it easier to decide on a name.

After they finished breakfast, Callie got dressed and managed to squeeze her swollen feet into a pair of flats. Being pregnant really took a toll on her fashion choices, and she was forced to move her wedding band to her pinkie because her fingers had gotten fatter, as well. "I can't even see my feet anymore." She pointed out, trying to look down at her shoes, to no avail. "You look gorgeous, love." Brandon said, and grabbed her hand.

They arrived at the doctor's office, and were anxious to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. "You go find a place to sit down and rest," Brandon told Callie, "and I'll check us in." Brandon walked up to the counter, "Hi, my wife, Callie Foster, has an appointment with the obstetrician. We are supposed to be finding out the sex of the baby today?" "Oh, Mr. Foster! You guys are right on time. The doctor will be with you shortly." "Okay, thank you." Brandon smiled at the receptionist and sat down next to Callie in the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Foster?" They heard being called a few minutes after. Brandon took Callie's hand to help her up and the two followed the doctor back into the office.

"How have you been doing lately, Callie? How have you been feeling?"

"Very pregnant."

The doctor laughed. "Well, that's normal. You look like you have been developing quite nicely, about the size you should be at this time." "You mean I'm going to get bigger?" Callie said, rolling her eyes, but smiling. "I'm sorry, honey. But once you hold your baby in your arms, you know all this growing and mood swings would have been worth it. Lie down."

Callie lied down on the table, and pulled her shirt up, knowing the drill. "As you know, this is going to be cold," the doctor said, and Callie braced herself for the chill. She still wasn't used to having the gel put on for her sonogram. She and Brandon looked at the screen as the doctor moved the tool around on her stomach.

"There she is." The doctor said.

"_She?_" Brandon asked, hoping he had heard right.

"Yes, that's right. You two are having a beautiful baby girl. Congratulations."

Once they left the office, Brandon engulfed Callie in a hug, which was becoming increasingly difficult with her stomach getting in the way. "I'm so happy." He said. "You know, I was secretly praying for a girl. I mean, I wouldn't have objected to a boy, but I _really wanted_ a daughter."

"She is going to be such a daddy's girl, you know that, right?" "As she should be. Her daddy loves her, _very much._"

Brandon squatted down, putting his hands on each of Callie's hips, and planting soft kisses all over her belly. "I don't know where you are in there, so I'm just going to have to kiss _all over_." Callie smiled down at her husband, tears running down her face. She knew he was going to be a wonderful father.

"Brandon, that tickles!" She said, laughing, as he was still kissing her belly.

He stood up, smoothing her shirt back down over her stomach, and kissed her lips instead. "Better?" "Better. Now we have to hurry up, we are meeting Mariana and Jude for lunch, remember?" "Oh, yeah, right."

They drove across town, to a small bistro. Callie was excited to see them—she hadn't seen her brother and her sister in law in a long time. Brandon was excited to share the news with the godparents.

"Callie!" She heard Jude shout, and come over to give her a hug. "Wow, I can barely even get my arms around you anymore, sis." "Did you just call me fat?" She joked with Jude. He stuck his tongue out at her, as Mariana came up behind him.

"You did get really big, Cal." "Gee, thanks. Makes me feel so much better, Mari." "No, it's a good thing, Callie. So your husband over here told me the baby has been kicking lately."

"Yeah. Want to feel?" "May I?" Mariana put her hands on the top of Callie' stomach and her eyes went wide. "Wow. Does it hurt you?" "Not at all. It just feels like little flutters inside of me. Now let's go eat. I'm starving."

They got their food, and were talking.

"So," Brandon started. "We wanted you guys to come meet us _today_ in particular because we had an announcement."

"You are already married and pregnant, what else could you possibly be announcing?" Mariana said, and smirked.

"You didn't let me finish." Brandon said, rolling his eyes. "We have an announcement, _pertaining to the baby, Mariana._"

"We found out the sex today." Callie said. Mariana and Jude looked at each other, excitedly.

"We are having a baby girl." Brandon finished the sentence.

"YES!" Mariana exclaimed. "Now I can buy her cute little dresses and paint her nursery pink, and just YES. I hope she is a girly girl like her aunt Mariana." "I'll help." Jude said.

"I just hope she is a wonderful musician like her daddy." Callie said. "Hey, babe, you are a pretty good musician, too."

"Not as good as you. You can teach her piano once she's old enough."

"I can't wait."

Brandon kissed Callie's lips, gently, and then rubbed her belly, and Mariana sighed. "I hope I have a relationship like yours' one day."

"Huh?" Callie asked.

"You two are so in love." Jude said. "And Brandon treats you like a princess."

"That's because she _is_ a princess." Brandon said, and kissed her again.


	13. Chapter 13

Starts off cute and ends up pretty serious. Enjoy! Read and Review :)

* * *

Callie watched as Mariana, Jude, and Brandon finished up the last of the decorating in the baby's room.

She had _wanted_ to help, she really did, but about twenty minutes into the project she already needed to sit down. She was _very_ pregnant, at eight months, and it was a chore for her to even get around. They had advised she sit out, after that.

She sat in the corner of the room, in the new sleek, black, rocking chair Brandon had bought, as her husband was setting up the crib, Mariana was arranging cute knick-knacks on the girly white shelves, and Jude was painting small, black musical notes on the pale pink walls.

Above the notes, he had written the baby's name in an elegant cursive,

_Adriana._

She and Brandon had picked the name a few weeks before, and had agreed without a question. She let Brandon pick the middle name, because he had been so excited about name picking, and she thought he deserved it.

As a couple, they had decided on _Adriana Corinne Foster, _a beautiful and somewhat uncommon name.

Brandon came over to Callie and rested his hand on her shoulder, lovingly. "What do you think of the room, love?" "It's beautiful. A beautiful room for a beautiful baby." "Well, I'm sure if Adriana is anything like her mommy, she's going to be _gorgeous_." Brandon leaned over to give Callie a kiss, not wanting to make her get up if she didn't absolutely need to.

Mariana and Jude stepped back, smiling at their finished project.

"Callie," Mariana said, "I think you should come back to our house today, you know, to see the family before the baby is born, and all."

"I don't know, Mariana," Callie said hesitantly, with both hands on top of her stomach, "I think I need to rest today."

"Babe, I think you should go," Brandon suggested, knowing that Mariana had planned Callie's baby shower for today, but not wanting to spoil the surprise. "You don't know how many chances you are going to have to see them before the baby comes."

"I suppose. But you are going to have to help me up out of this chair." Brandon took Callie's hand, as she rested her other one on her lower back, standing up. It took a bit of effort for her to even walk across the room. "You okay, honey?" Brandon asked, concerned. "Yeah, just a little winded. With this baby in the way I've forgotten where my lungs are." She joked.

"Hey, Cal?" Mariana said? "Yeah?" "You may want to change before we go to the house, just dress up a little bit." Callie was currently wearing a pair of maternity sweatpants and a tank top that was stretched tightly across her belly. "Why? Is this outfit not good enough?" "Well, you never know if they are going to decide to take us out to lunch, or…" Mariana was trying really hard not to spoil the fact that they were having a party for her.

Callie gave in and put on a red spaghetti-strap dress and a pair of flip flops, something semi-dressy, but still comfortable.

Callie had started to get a little suspicious when Brandon and Jude said they would stay back at Callie and Brandon's house, with Jesus meeting them for 'brotherly bonding' or something like that, but she didn't say anything of it. Mariana parked the car in front of their old house and helped Callie out of the car. Instead of going through the front door, they went through the side gate, and were met by many smiling faces.

"SURPRISE!" Friends and family alike yelled.

There was a hot pink banner hung from the deck ceiling that read '_it's a girl_' with a small table stacked with gifts underneath it. A cute white cake sat atop another table, with a punch bowl and a plate of cookies next to it. "Aw, guys, thank you so much!" Callie said, and went over to greet the party guests.

She attempted to give Stef and Lena an awkward side-hug. "Sorry, guys, but baby Adriana is getting in the way." "That's okay." Lena said, "She'll just have to get a _grandmamma _sandwich."

Callie said hello to the other guests individually—it was a small party, just Callie (of course), Mariana, Stef, Lena, each of their mothers, Lexi, and Talya. Callie didn't have very many female friends, but she was grateful for the ones she did have.

She lowered herself into the chair at the end of the table, carefully, and the party began. Lexi and Talya sat next to her and Mariana, so that all of the younger women sat at one end of the table.

"So, when are you due, again?" Lexi asked, "Yeah, you look like you are about to pop." Talya added. "I feel like I'm about to pop, too." Callie said, only somewhat jokingly, "I'm due in like two weeks, but the baby could come any day now. She's been kicking _a lot._" "Well, let's hurry up and give you your gifts _now_, before you give birth right here in the backyard." Mariana retorted, laughing.

All of the gifts were very thoughtful, and Callie was ecstatic to have such a great group of family and friends.

Lena's mother had knitted a soft pink blanket, that Callie had decided she was going to put on the rocking chair in the nursery. Stef's mother had given her a scrapbook, that she would soon fill with pictures of the baby's firsts. From Lexi, Callie got cute onesies for the baby to wear, and from Talya, a little stuffed panda. Mariana had hand-painted a plaster letter 'A' that was going to sit on the bookshelf.

Stef and Lena brought their gift out last, and it was something very special—a new keyboard. They could put the classy black-and white key piano in the baby's room, so that Brandon could play her lullabies with his talented hands, and hopefully get her to sleep.

"Thank you all so much." Callie said. "I love you guys." She and Brandon set up the new piano in the nursery the next day, along with a new guitar that she had received from Jude and Jesus when they returned home.

"It's all so perfect." She said, admiring the room. "It is." Brandon said with his arms around Callie, from behind. His lips lingered on her cheek, before he rested his chin on the top of her head.

His hands encompassed Callie's small ones, as they together felt the steady beat of the baby's feet kicking against the side of her belly. The tempo of the kicks increased rapidly, and this brought Brandon to ask, "Honey, you have your hospital bag all packed and ready to go, right?" "Yeah, I do. It's by the door for whenever we need it. I think I'm going to go to sleep soon. I'm really tired." "Okay, love, goodnight." He kissed her, gently.

She climbed into bed, but didn't fall asleep until she felt Brandon's strong arms around her. Her body was experiencing somewhat painful contractions, and this kept her from having the pleasant dreams that she had become accustomed too. Instead, her mind switched to a subject it hadn't pondered for a long time.

*_dream*_

_'__**Oh look, Callie Jacob is pregnant.**__' The figure from her dream said. '__**Who's the baby daddy, slut?**__' Brandon emerged from behind Callie to protect her and was immediately punched down by the figure. '__**You're knocked up, he's knocked out.**__' Liam laughed evilly, before kicking Callie in the stomach._

*_end dream*_

She shot up out of bed, clutching her stomach, and shaking. Brandon heard her scream and woke up immediately.

"Callie! Baby, what's wrong?" "I-I had a nightmare." She said, gasping for breath.

Her contractions got even worse.

"It was about L-Liam. I think he killed our baby." Tears were streaming down her face, and Brandon wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh, calm down, Callie. I'm here. Liam didn't get you, and he didn't get our baby." He used one hand to smooth her hair down, the other to stroke her stomach, lovingly. "See, honey, Adriana's still here. You're still here. I love you."

Finally, Callie started to calm down, when suddenly, her eyes went wide. "Uh, Brandon?" "Yeah, Callie?"

He gulped, nervously, knowing he could feel the wet spot beneath them just as much as Callie could.

"My water just broke."


	14. Chapter 14

2 chapters in one night? oh yeahhh. Read and Review :)

* * *

"_Please pick up, please pick up!_" Brandon shout-whispered into the phone.

It was a little after 3 A.M., so he knew Stef and Lena would be sleeping; hopefully someone had their phone on standby.

"Hello?"

_Hallelujah._

"Mom!" "Hey, B, what's up—" "Callie's in labor." "What?" "Callie's in labor. Her water just broke. Meet us at the hospital ASAP." "Will do, Brandon. Can you get her to the hospital by yourself?" "I think so."

Callie was breathing heavily, and Brandon could tell she was in an immense amount of pain. Brandon grabbed the hospital bag, throwing it over his shoulder frantically before helping his wife down the stairs and out the door. He buckled her into the car, and got in the driver's seat, needing to drive as fast as the law would allow.

"Ow, ow, ow." Callie was cringing, one hand on her lower back, the other on top of her stomach, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Callie, baby, I need you to take deep breaths right now. In and out. We'll get to the hospital soon, I promise."

"Push, Callie, honey, we need you to push!" It had been three hours with no real signs of the baby.

"GOD DAMNIT, BRANDON, WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?"

Brandon clutched her hand tightly, trying to ignore the string of obscenities against him coming out of her mouth. He knew she didn't mean what she was saying, she was just experiencing a pain that she had never felt before.

"OW, F***, OW. I'M DYING!"

"No, you aren't dying, you are doing a great job. Just keep pushing, we can see her now."

7:54.

7:54 A.M., April 19th, 2018, Adriana Corinne Foster was born.

Callie lay in her hospital bed, exhausted and sweaty, with her red, tear-stained face, and Brandon had thought that she never looked more beautiful.

"Hey there, _mommy_. You did a great job. I'm so proud of you." Brandon laid the bouquet of roses that he had picked up for her in the hospital store on her nightstand, before he brushed a damp piece of hair away from her face and touched his lips to her sweaty forehead.

"Mr. and Mrs. Foster, may I present to you, your baby, Adriana." The doctor had cleaned off the baby, and laid her down in Callie's arms, swaddled in a cloth and a tiny pink cap.

Callie had suddenly forgotten about all of the pain, and suffering, not only of pregnancy and labor, but of all the pain she had experienced in her entire life. She was overcome with an emotion that she couldn't quite place, but it was more wonderful than anything she had ever felt.

"Oh, Callie…" Brandon was not even attempting to hold back his sobs. "She's so beautiful. And she's _ours_. We _made _her. Together. She's half Callie, half Brandon, and all wonderful."

Callie wishes that she would've had a camera to capture the moment when Brandon held his newborn daughter in his arms for the first time. "Hi there." He whispered to her. "It's Daddy. I'm so happy to finally meet you, precious. That's Mommy." He nodded his head at Callie. "Your mommy is an amazing woman. I love her so much. And I love you so much. You are the two most important people in my life. I love you so much, Adriana."

He kissed her tiny forehead softly before laying her back in Callie's arms. He sat down next to Callie on the bed, letting her cuddle into his side.

This moment, Adriana in Callie's arms, Callie in Brandon's, could not have gotten more perfect.

_But it did_.

In walked Stef, Lena, Jesus, Jude, and Mariana, all bearing huge smiles. "Meet Adriana Corinne." Brandon said to them. "Adriana," Callie said, "This is Grandma Lena, Grandma Stef, Aunt Mariana, Uncle Jesus, and Uncle Jude."

"She's gorgeous." Lena gasped. "Can I hold her?"

Callie's maternal instinct had already kicked in, and she was reluctant to let her baby go, even for a minute. She held her breath and watched very closely as Lena lifted Adriana from her arms, into her own. The rest of the family peered over at the baby.

"She's so little." Mariana said, awestruck.

Next, the baby was placed into Jude's arms, who looked down at his baby niece with love and admiration. "Adriana. You have such a pretty name, and I'm sure you are going to be such a pretty girl. I need you to promise me that you will always be nice to your mommy. Daddy too, but mommy is special—I'm sure my sister is going to be a great mommy to you. She loves you so much, and I want you to know that your Uncle Jude loves you too."

He gave the baby back to Callie, who was smiling widely. "I'm so happy for you, Cal. Your daughter is beautiful. Congratulations."

Callie hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep, until her eyelids fluttered open again, perhaps hours later, to quite possibly the most heartwarming and heartbreaking thing she had seen in her entire life.

It was Brandon, sitting in the corner of the hospital room, in a chair, cradling Baby Adriana like she was a porcelain doll; like she could break any second.

He had his left arm supporting her, his right arm holding the back of her head, clutching her to his chest. Callie watched as Brandon individually kissed each of Adriana's tiny knuckles, her nose, her cheeks.

"Never grow up." Brandon whispered to her.

"You are so precious, I wish I could just hold time still right now."

Tears escaped his eyes.

"But I know that everyone grows up. I'll be there for everything—for your first day of kindergarten, the first time you learn to ride a bike, your first heartbreak… That's what daddies do. They watch their baby girls grow up."

He brushed her cheek with the side of his thumb. Her tiny hand grasped the pinkie finger of one of Brandon's large, calloused ones.

"But I really wish right now that you could stay little forever."

He rocked her back and forth, kissing her forehead over and over. "I love you." *kiss* "I love you" *kiss.* "I love you."

Callie was trying her hardest not to eavesdrop, but what her husband was saying to their daughter was the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

Brandon heard Callie's muffled tears from across the room. He looked up.

"Callie, why are you crying?"

"How did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?"

"_To have you_."

* * *

The last scene in this chapter, with Brandon and the baby, is perhaps my favorite thing that I have written. It actually made me get emotional writing it... THE TEARS ARE REAL. I hope you liked that scene as much as I did. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the wait, guys. I've been caught up in schoolwork, I've been kind of busy. But I hope you like this chapter. It's a cute one :)

(and pretty much drama free)

* * *

Adriana was tucked safely into her bassinet as Brandon got into the driver's seat, and Callie into the passenger's.

They were finally coming home from the hospital, and Callie could not have been more relieved to be in her own house again. It had felt like an eternity since she had slept in her husband's arms, although, in reality, it had only been three days.

Brandon parked the car, carefully lifted his sleeping daughter out of the car seat, and placed her in his wife's arms.

"I'll carry the car seat. It's heavier. I don't want you doing all the hard work, beautiful." He kissed her sofly, and then the baby. "You already did that for nine months. You deserve a reward."

"Our baby is reward enough."

She cradled Adriana in her arms, as she cautiously walked up the stairs of their front porch.

"You go rest, love," Brandon told her, "I'll make us dinner." "I can help," "Nope."

"Brandon, I'm fully capable of cooking."

"You just had a baby, honey, you deserve to be spoiled a little bit." He playfully kissed her on the nose. "Now go have a little mommy-daughter bonding time."

"Sir, yes, sir."

She sat on the couch in the family room adjacent to the kitchen, so she could still talk to Brandon, but could sit down, as he had requested. She held their daughter in her arms, humming to her. When she wasn't paying attention, she heard the click of a camera.

"Hey! Brandon! You know how I feel about you taking pictures of me when I'm not paying attention. I'm not photogenic, I probably look hideous."

"Callie, you could never ever look hideous. You are so beautiful, you look gorgeous, see?" He showed her the picture on the screen of the digital camera.

"I thought you were cooking dinner." "I am, I am!" He put his hands up, feigning innocence. "I just wanted a picture of my two favorite girls being cute. I wanted to remember this moment, that's all."

"You're so adorable. I love you, Brandon." "I love you so much more." "No, I love _you_ more." "Nope."

Their conversation was cut short by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Brandon said. "You stay put, cutie." He kissed her quickly before going to answer the door.

"Hey, B." "Hey, Dad!" Brandon said, pulling his father in for a hug. "What brings you here?" "Well, I've been working the last few days so I couldn't get to the hospital." "I understand." "But that doesn't mean I'd miss out on the opportunity to meet my first grandchild." "Come on in. I'm in the process of making dinner. You are more than welcome to join us." "I'd love to."

"Hey , Callie!" Mike said, giving his daughter-in-law a peck on the cheek. "Hey, Mike. Haven't seen you in a while. I would give you a hug except for the fact that I don't want to, you know, drop the baby." "Completely understandable." He said, laughing. "And who might this little lady be?" He said, brushing his granddaughter's cheek with his finger.

"Meet Adriana Corinne Foster." "That's a beautiful name. Who picked it?" "We mutually decided on the first name, and Brandon picked the middle name."

"May I?" He said, gesturing to Adriana. "Of course."

Callie placed Adriana into Mike's arms. "Hi there, princess. I'm Grandpa Mikey." Callie watched as a tear rolled down his cheek. She smiled and joked, "Are all you Foster men this emotional?"

"Hey, don't make fun of me. It's a momentous occasion that I get to hold my first grandchild. You know, it's surreal. I'm pretty sure the last baby I held was _Brandon_." "Really?" "Yeah. By the time I met the twins, they were older, and you and Jude obviously were, too." "Wow."

"And the surreal part about it is that now my baby boy has a baby of his own." A few more tears slipped down his face as he smiled.

He handed the baby back to Callie. "Congratulations. She's beautiful. Although, you know, with the Foster genes in her I expected nothing less." He winked. "I guess the Jacob side isn't half bad, either, but I mean, us Fosters are _dashing_."

"You and Brandon are the same, I swear." Callie said, laughing.

"Atta boy, B!" Mike called to his son. "Now let's eat."

Callie moved Adriana's bassinet into the dining room before they sat down for dinner.

"What have you prepared for us this evening, Chef Brandon?" Callie asked. "Well," He said, putting on a fake British accent. "I have prepared lamb with balsamic reduction followed by steamed lobster over a bed of fresh watercress and for dessert crème brulee topped with caramelized pears."

Mike nudged Callie. "That's all Stef's side." "I know, I remember quite well." They looked at Brandon expectantly, waiting for him to crack.

"Okay, fine, I lied. I made stuffed peppers and a salad and for dessert I baked brownies." "Thanks, babe. I'm sure it's delicious." Callie said and smiled at her husband.

After a nice evening, Mike got up to leave. "I'll let you guys be, now. I'm sure you need some rest. Especially you, Callie. Take it easy. As for you, Brandon, don't let your wife do anything too demanding." "Of course, Dad. I won't let my princess lift a finger." "See you guys soon." "Thanks for stopping by, Mike." Callie said, and closed the door.

Callie attempted to clear the table, before Brandon stopped her. "What do you think you are doing?" "Um, cleaning up?" "Not allowed. You heard mine _and _my father's orders. It's my duty to pamper and spoil you, darling." He said, putting the fake accent back on.

"Now get your cute little ass in bed."

Callie smiled all the way up the stairs. _She couldn't have asked for a better husband._

Shortly after Brandon joined her in bed, Adriana began wailing. Both shot up out of bed. Callie lifted her out of her crib and rocked her back and forth, but her crying wouldn't cease.

"Here, let me." Brandon said, holding out his arms. He bounced his little girl up and down, soothing her. He sang to her enough to calm her down, then kissed her head, put a pacifier in her mouth and laid her back down in the crib.

"Daddy's girl." Callie said, smiling, then climbed back into bed, snuggling into her Brandon's embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

2 chapters in one day because I made you guys wait so long :)

* * *

"Dada."

Adriana muttered her first word at 8 months old. Brandon was holding her, and knew it was no coincidence. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Callie, did you hear that?" "Hear what?" She had just gotten out of the shower, so she hadn't been in the room to hear her daughter say the word. She ran in, still in the process of drying her hair.

Brandon was laying on the floor, holding Adriana up in the air. She was giggling hysterically. "You like that, huh?" He brought her down and did it again.

"Brandon!" Callie called from the doorway. "You called me in here?" "Oh yeah, sorry. I got distracted."

He sat up, and looked Adriana straight in the eyes. "Can you tell mommy what you just said to me?" She wasn't really old enough to quite understand what her father was saying to her, so she just giggled and crawled away. "I'm gonna get you!" Brandon shouted and grabbed her by her tiny waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"Cal, Adriana just said her first word." Callie sat down on the floor next to Brandon. "I wasn't in here to hear it?" She made a sad face and looked like she was about to cry. "Oh, Callie, I'm sure she'll say it again." "But I missed one of her firsts. Can you tell me what it was, at least?" As if on cue, Adriana spoke again.

"Dada."

"Of course."

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, setting Adriana down in her crib and coming over to cuddle Callie instead. "It's stupid." She said, looking down, sheepishly. "I'm sure it isn't. You don't have to be embarrassed to tell me _anything_, sweetheart."

"I was hoping her first word would be _mama_." She mumbled, softly.

"What, honey? I couldn't quite hear you." "I _said_, I was hoping her first word would be mama. I can't help feeling that she loves you more than me." A tear escaped her eye, and she hastily wiped it away, not wanting Brandon to see her cry over something so silly.

He pulled her into his lap, much like how he was holding the baby moments earlier, and turned her head so she was facing him. "Callie, listen to me. I'm sure Adriana loves you just as much as she loves me. If anything, she should love you _more._ You are the best mommy I know. You are amazing, and I love you." He kissed her cheek.

"So there's nothing to worry about. You can stop overreacting now, it's silly to think something like that."

_Wrong choice of words._

Callie wriggled herself out of his arms, and left the room. "Baby! What's going on?" Brandon called after her, but she walked faster, away from him. "I don't understand! What did I do?"

She turned to face him, angrily. "What did you do? You made me feel stupid, Brandon. I was genuinely upset, and you said I was _overreacting_, and what I thought was _silly_."

She continued walking away, and closed their bedroom door.

"Callie." Brandon knocked, trying to remain calm. "Callie, love, open up."

"Leave me alone."

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way. I was just trying to make you feel better." "Well, you didn't." "Callie, please."

"Just go away, Brandon."

He walked back into the baby's nursery, trying to give his wife some space. He put his head in his hands. "_Way to go, Brandon_," he said to himself. _This was their first real fight_. Sure, there had been stupid fights over not moving laundry to the dryer, or not making the bed in the morning, but nothing that hadn't been resolved in five minutes.

He picked up his daughter, and brought her into his arms. He sat down in the rocking chair. "Right now it's just you and me, babe." He was crying.

"Adriana, I said something I shouldn't have to Mommy, now she's mad at me. I messed up a little bit." "And I know it's going to be okay, _who's _the one _overreacting_ now? But I get really sad when Mommy gets mad at me. It makes me feel like I failed her."

"But you know what? When I'm sad, you are my little reminder that it's going to be okay. You make me really happy."

Unbeknownst to Brandon, Callie was listening from outside the door, hidden from Brandon's view. Suddenly, she felt really guilty. She _had_ overreacted. _It wasn't Brandon's fault that Adriana's first word was 'dada.'_ And she had overreacted when Brandon tried to apologize. _She _was the one that needed to apologize.

"_mama_."

Both Callie and Brandon smiled when they heard this.

"I know. I want mama too, baby. Promise me you'll always be nice to mama. She loves you. I love you. And I also love her, so much. I feel like I don't tell her enough."

"I love you so much, too, Brandon." Callie said softly, walking into the room. She had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry." Brandon put Adriana down and Callie engulfed him in a huge hug. "I had no right to get mad at you, babe. I'm so sorry." "Shhh, baby, I know. I'm sorry, too. I was wrong." "No you weren't, B. You were right. After hearing her say 'mama' I know that I _completely_ overreacted. I'm just cranky and tired from a lack of sleep, I'm really sorry. You did nothing wrong. You have no reason to be sorry."

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

"And to what I heard you say before, about not saying you love me enough… that's entirely untrue. You tell me every chance you get. There's no one I would have rather married, no one that I would have rather had a baby with, no one in the world could compare to you, Brandon. God, you are so amazing…"

At this point, Callie had burst into tears.

"It's me that doesn't say it enough. Why are you so perfect, and I'm not? I feel like a lousy wife."

"Callie, you _are_ perfect. And Adriana is proof of our love. We made her because we loved each other—correction. We _love_ each other."

"Huh?"

"_Loved_ is past tense. We love each other, and we always _will_ love each other. At least I will, I could never stop loving you, Callie, and I never want you to think that I could."

They connected their lips in a passionate kiss, proving their love.

"Mama." They heard Adriana say, interrupting their kiss.

"I think someone wants you," Brandon said, smiling, and wiped the tears off of Callie's face.

"Hey, baby." Callie said to her daughter. "I love you, you know that?" Her daughter stared blankly at her, and then burst into a fit of giggles. This caused Callie to laugh, too. "Also, I've decided I'm _glad_ that 'dada' was your first word."

"Dada." She said, mimicking Callie.

"Yeah, dada. He's an amazing man. I love him so much. You have the best daddy a little girl could ever ask for. You should love him more than anyone in the entire world. Never get mad at daddy like I did. He'll just try to say that he was the one that was wrong, anyway. Your daddy is caring, sweet, kind, and funny. I see that twinkle in your eye when he plays with you, and it matches the one in his."

"You have his eyes, you know?"

It was true, Adriana had Brandon's bright green eyes, with Callie's chestnut brown hair, a perfect mix of the two.

At this point, Adriana started to cry. She was getting tired, Callie figured. "Okay, enough conversation." She put her down in the crib, while she was still crying, because she wanted to try something new.

"Brandon, come here." "Yes, my love?" "Do you want to play a duet?"

"Like the two of us? Guitar and piano, like old times?"

"Yeah. We have played to her separately, but never together." "Let's try it." Brandon sat down at the piano bench, Callie next to him with her guitar. As Brandon's fingers moved across the keys, and Callie's across the strings, Adriana's crying stopped. Her giggles were back, and then silence. Music filled the room, Brandon and Callie's playing perfectly in time.

"Dada. Mama." They heard their daughter say, and then her little snores, as she fell asleep.

Callie and Brandon walked over to the crib hand-in-hand to say goodnight.

"Hey, B?" "Yes, Callie?"

"Um, you know what couples usually do after they make up, right?" She asked seductively, with a smirk on her face.

He winked at her, smirking back.

"I'll be in the bedroom in 5."

* * *

Oh no, Brandon and Callie had their first fight :( But you know, they had to. No one is perfect all the time. They are okay, though :) Review!


	17. Chapter 17

"Mommy, can I help?"

A two and a half year old Adriana asked, seeing her mother preparing a cake in the kitchen. "Sure, sweetie. Come here."

Callie lifted her daughter up on to the little step stool they had bought for her. She loved 'cooking,' although her version of cooking was really just spilling ingredients all over the kitchen and herself. But it made Callie smile, and gave her a fun opportunity for her to bond with Adriana.

She put Adriana's hair up in a ponytail and tied around her waist the apron that she had requested, embellished with a sparkly pink 'A.'

"Be careful, baby." Callie said, reaching to grab the red food coloring from her daughter's hands. "Mommy, I wanna do it." She said, pouting. "If you get this everywhere it'll never come out, cutie." Callie responded, pouring in a few drops herself, saving the kitchen from a bigger mess than it already was.

"I'll tell you what. How about I let you press the button on the mixer?"

"Yay!" Adriana shouted, and clapped her hands.

After mixing, Callie let Adriana taste the batter. It was red velvet, Brandon's favorite, and they had made it for his birthday. He was due home soon and Callie still needed to clean up the kitchen.

"Baby girl, I'm going to frost the cake now. Why don't you go draw Daddy something nice for his birthday, okay?" "Okay, mommy." "Just wash your hands first. You're a mess." Callie bopped Adriana's nose with her pointer finger.

"How did you manage to get batter on your nose, silly?" Adriana just shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table, crayon in hand.

Once she was settled and content on her drawing, Callie started decorating the cake.

She frosted it first, then piped out _"Happy 25__th__ Birthday, Brandon."_ She looked over at her daughter, who seemed to be concentrating very hard, kneeling on her chair with her eyebrows furrowed and her tongue sticking slightly out of her mouth. Callie knew her daughter was putting a lot of effort into this gift, and she smiled at her compassion for her father.

"What do you think, Mommy?" Adriana asked, showing Callie the finished product. "It's beautiful, baby." To be honest, Callie wasn't sure _what it was_, exactly, but it was the thought that counted, right? Adriana wasn't even three yet, she wasn't expected to be an amazing artist.

Callie could make out a few crudely drawn stick figures, and some sloppy words. She smiled at Adriana, who was beaming right back. "I'm sure Daddy is going to love it. You did a wonderful job." She hugged her, kissing her forehead.

"I have to finish cleaning up this messy kitchen. Why don't you go surprise Daddy when he walks in the door." "Oh, good idea, mommy!"

She ran into the hallway, and sure enough, after less than five minutes, Brandon walked through the door. "I'm home!" Adriana ran into his arms, wrapping her little ones around his neck.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!"

"Thanks, munchkin." He kissed her nose and then set her down.

"Daddy, me and mommy made you a cake today. It looks really _pwetty_." "I'm sure it does. I can tell you worked hard by the frosting in your hair, you silly girl." Adriana grabbed Brandon's hand. "Come see!"

She attempted to drag Brandon into the kitchen, and he let her.

Callie stood, waiting for them. "Hey there, birthday boy." She said, walking over to give Brandon a kiss. "Hey, love." They connected their lips a few times, until they heard a cute little cough.

"Ew ew ew." Adriana said. "What ew?" Brandon asked, smirking. "Stop kissing Mommy. It's gross because boys have cooties." "But it's okay when I kiss you though?" "Yes, 'cause that's not on the lips. _Duh._" "Well I'm not going to stop kissing your mommy, because I love her. I think she can risk the cooties." "That's right." Callie said and smiled, leaning in to give Brandon one more sweet kiss before pulling away.

"Adriana, I believe you have something to show Daddy?" She paused for a second, puzzled, but then remembered. "Oh yeah!" She said, running to grab her drawing from the kitchen table.

'_Happy Birthday Daddy_' had been scribbled across the front with a backwards 'R' and the fact that she had spelled 'birthday' '_burtday_', but it was impressive for a two and a half year old.

"Open it." She said excitedly once she handed the card to Brandon. On the inside were the stick figures, with happy crayon smiles.

"Now, who's this?" Brandon asked, kneeling down to Adriana's level." "That's me." She said pointing to the short one. "And that's you and mommy." She pointed to the other ones, one with long hair and one with short. There were a few other objects in the picture that she had to explain. "This is mommy's guitar. And you are playing the _pinano_."

He chuckled at his daughter's pronunciation of the word 'piano.'

"Piano, baby." He said to her. "What?" "I said, piano, not pinano." "That's what I said, _pinano_."

"Okay, I'm going to hang this up on the fridge. I love it, Princess."

"I thought _I was your Princess,_ Brandon." Callie said, smirking with a fake pouty face. "Of course you are, Princess Callie. But there may be more than one princess in this kingdom."

Hearing their exchange, Adriana was puzzled.

"Who's Brandon and Callie?" She asked.

"That's me and Daddy." Callie responded. "My name is Callie, and his is Brandon."

"No." She said with a confused look on her face.

"Your name is mommy, and his is daddy."

"Mommies and Daddies have names too, honey." Brandon told her.

"I don't get it." She said, walking away.

"I'm not going to argue with two-year-old logic, _mommy_." Brandon said, shrugging, and playfully kissed Callie.


	18. Chapter 18

Take note of the switch in location halfway through the chapter: I marked it with asterisks but wanted to mention it just in case you miss that and get confused, lol. :) Read and Review!

* * *

"But Daddy, I don't want to leave."

Adriana had said, after they had finished eating Brandon's birthday cake.

Mariana was coming to pick up Adriana to babysit her for the night- Brandon and Callie wanted to have date night for the special occasion. Plus, it would give them some time to discuss what they were getting her for Christmas, which was coming up soon.

"You'll see us again in the morning, baby." Brandon said, stroking back her hair and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Plus, you'll be having so much fun with Auntie Mariana that I'm sure you'll forget all about us."

"I could never forget you, Daddy. I love you and Mommy." "Then be a good girl for Auntie, okay? She loves you, too."

Callie came down the stairs with a backpack packed for her daughter. "Okay, sweetie, I packed your pajamas, a toothbrush, a coloring book, some crayons, and your teddy bear. Anything else you want?" "Nope. Thanks mommy." Adriana came over to give Callie a hug.

There was a knock on the door, and they were sure it was Mariana, who had left a voicemail saying she was on her way no more than 10 minutes earlier. "Come in!" Callie shouted.

"Auntie!" Adriana exclaimed excitedly, leaving Callie's arms to jump into Mariana's. "Hey there, Cutie Patootie." Mariana said. "We are going to have all kinds of fun tonight. Here, I brought you this."

Mariana placed a tiara on Adriana's head.

Adriana's favorite thing to do was play dress up in her Aunt's closet, because Mariana had a seemingly endless fabulous wardrobe. Granted, her shirts were gowns on Adriana, but that was all part of the fun.

"Mommy, look at my tiara." "It's beautiful, baby."

"Now you look like a _real princess_." Brandon chimed in.

"I'll drop her back off after lunch tomorrow afternoon." Mariana said.

"Thanks again for offering to babysit her, Mari. You didn't have to do that." "Nonsense, Callie. I love having the opportunity to have a sleepover with my beautiful neice." She lowered her voice to a whisper, or a _stage whisper,_ rather, because she still wanted everyone to hear. "Secretly, I love playing dress up, too. Adriana is like my Mini-Mariana who can do that with me. Isn't that right, cutie?"

Adriana nodded her head and grabbed Mariana's hand excitedly.

"See, baby? One night away won't be so bad." Brandon said.

"Say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy, hon." Mariana said, pulling her hand away from Adriana's for a moment. "Bye mommy." She said giving Callie a hug. "Bye daddy." She did the same to Brandon. "I love you." This brought tears to Callie's eyes.

"We love you too, princess. Have fun."

*_Callie and Brandon's House*_

"The night's all ours, babe." Brandon said.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Adriana to death, and you know that, but sometimes, just having the two of us is wonderful." "I couldn't agree more." Callie said, snuggling into Brandon on the couch.

"Now, it's _your_ birthday. What do _you_ want to do?" "Hmm, I don't know." He said, burying his head in Callie's shoulder and gently kissing down her neck.

"D-d-do y-you want to go out s-somewhere?" Callie managed to get out, struggling for breath, because Brandon was still kissing her, moving from her neck, down her shoulder, and across her collarbone.

"Is someone getting a little flustered?" Brandon asked, with a smirk. He was happy that he could still turn her on that easily. "W-why would you t-think that?"

"Because you can't even get a sentence out without it sounding breathy."

"Ok, I'm getting distracted because it's really hot when you do that and if you keep at it much longer I'm going to take you upstairs _right now_ and we won't go _anywhere_."

He stopped for a second, considering it, but then he kissed her lips roughly. "Doesn't sound like a bad plan."

Callie giggled. "How about we wait a little bit." "Why?" He whined. "Because if we do _that_ right now you know we won't do anything else for the rest of the night. It's only a quarter after nine."

"Fine. Why don't we watch a movie, then_… you know._" He raised his eyebrows rather suggestively.

"Perv."

"No, a perv is a guy who goes to strip clubs to watch random girls he doesn't know take off their clothes for money. A perv is not a man who wants to make love to his _wife_. His _amazing, beautiful wife._"

"God, Brandon, it's so hot that you can be sweet and sexy at the same time." She connected her lips to his, rolling on top of him.

"Now, about that movie." She whispered just as he was getting into it, jumping up to grab the remote. He groaned.

"Callie Marie Foster, you are _such a tease_."

*_At Mariana's apartment_*

"Alright, girlie, what do you want to do now?"

They had just finished watching _The Little Mermaid_, which was Adriana's most recent obsession. Thankfully, Mariana enjoyed that movie almost as much as Adriana did, so it took no convincing for them to watch it.

"I don't know." "We can eat some of those cookies we made, and then I can paint your nails. How about that."

"Yeah!" Adriana shouted, running into the kitchen, grabbing the plate of cookies.

"Careful, babe." Mariana said, grabbing the tray from her neice and carrying it to the table. "It's heavy. You might drop it. And we don't want cookies on the floor, do we? That would be a waste of perfectly good cookies."

After they had eaten enough cookies to be full, Mariana put the rest in a tupperware container and sat back down at the table with Adriana. "What color do you want your nails?"

"Hmm," She put her finger on her chin, thinking,

"Pink."

"You always say pink, cute stuff." Mariana said, laughing.

"I like pink." "I know. I like pink too. How about pink with sparkles." "Yeah. I love sparkles."

Adriana's nails were drying and she was getting impatient, like most 2 and a half year olds do. "Don't touch anything, Adriana. You'll smudge."

"I'm bored, though."

"How about you tell me what you want for Christmas and I'll write it down? That way _Mo_… I mean, _Santa_ can see it in nice, neat handwriting."

_Close call, Mariana._

She almost spoiled a child's biggest let-down at not even three years old. Thank _God_ she had caught herself.

"I love Christmas. Good idea, Auntie."

"Anything else you want, baby?" Mariana asked, because Adriana had only put three things down.

_A piano_ (she was too little for a real one but she liked the toy one she had seen in the catalogs)

A pack of 64 crayons (She _loved _to draw and she wanted to have _every_ color.)

and a new stuffed animal (because she loved collecting them.)

"I don't think so. I already have so many toys, and no one to share them with." Mariana smiled at her neice's selflessness. She didn't want _things_. What she wanted was _someone_ to share them _with_.

"Think real hard, princess."

Suddenly, it came to her.

"A baby brother."


	19. Chapter 19

Mariana rang the doorbell several times with no response.

It was after noon already, Brandon and Callie _really_ needed to get out of bed. It was after maybe the fifth time that Callie actually heard it.

"Shit."

She muttered under her breath, and tried to wriggle herself out of Brandon's embrace. "Wake up, Brandon, it's like 12:30."

She pulled one of Brandon's shirts over her head, and opened the window, shouting down to Mariana. "Be right there!" "Babe, you might want to put some clothes on." She said to Brandon and threw him a pair of shorts.

The two ran down the stairs, to the door, looking disheveled and making it painfully obvious what they had done the night before. "Is this like, not a good time, or… I could bring her back later." Mariana said uncomfortably, looking at the sight before her.

"It seems like you two had a _nice_ night, at least."

She gestured to Callie's messy hair and her husband's clothing, along with Brandon's lack of a shirt. "Uh, yeah." Callie blushed. "Come on in" She said, awkwardly leaning against the door. Brandon quickly ran upstairs, grabbing a shirt for himself and a pair of pajama pants for Callie, so they would at least be presentable when their daughter walked in.

_She was too young to suspect anything, anyway, _but that didn't make it any less awkward.

"I'm going to, um, take a shower." Brandon said, and retreated up the stairs.

"Sorry about that." Callie whispered to Mariana. "We kind of lost track of time." "I can tell. I just need to erase those images from my head now." They both chuckled, then dropped the subject.

"How was your night with Auntie Mariana, baby?" Callie asked. "It was really fun." "What did you do?" "We made cookies, and watched The Little Mermaid, and she painted my nails, and then she helped me write my Christmas list." "You wrote your Christmas list? Can I see?" "Auntie has it."

Mariana pulled the folded piece of paper out of her purse. She saw the short list, but the last thing on the list stood out.

_A baby brother._

She found it touching that it was something Adriana would actually write on her list, it showed that she really wanted it.

"Baby, you want a brother?" "Yeah. A sister would be fine too. I want somebody to play with and share my toys. My friend Emily has a little brother and I want one too. Brothers look like fun."

"That's sweet, baby girl."

She kissed her head. "But you know that's something that Santa can't get you for Christmas, right?" She looked disappointed. "Oh. Okay."

"Don't be sad, honey. It's something that Santa can't get you, but Daddy and I can."

She jumped up and down, clapping. "Really? You can get me a brother?" Callie laughed at her daughter's choice of words. "Yeah. We can. Or a sister. But don't get too excited, cutie. It might not happen. These things take time. He won't be here by Christmas."

"Thank you Mommy! Thank you!" She kissed her cheek and took off to get to her coloring books, leaving Callie to talk to Mariana.

"So she wants a sibling, huh?" Mariana asked.

"Yeah, seems like it."

"But are _you_ ready to be pregnant again? Have you and Brandon even talked about having another baby yet?" "It's come up a couple of times, but never a serious discussion. I mean, you've seen how he is with Adriana though, he loves little kids. I'm sure he'd be ecstatic to have another one. As for me… if he's ready, I'm ready. I'll talk to him about it tonight."

"Judging by the sight this morning, I'm sure he'll have no problem trying." Mariana joked.

"No, stop, this is so awkward. I thought we dropped this. Stop hinting at my sex life. It's weird." "I thought this is what best friends do. They talk about these kinds of things."

"Not when the one I'm having sex with is your brother, Mari."

"True. Oh god, the images again…" Callie burst out laughing.

"And with that, I think it's time for me to go." "Good idea. It was nice talking to you again, Mariana." Callie hugged her. "You too. See you soon? Also, eh, _good luck_ with the whole baby thing?" "Thanks."

"Hey, B, can I talk to you for a little bit?"

Callie said to Brandon, somewhat nervously, once they had tucked Adriana in bed that night. "Yeah, of course." He said, but noticed the nervous look on her face.

"Should I be concerned? Is this bad, or," "No, no, not at all. It's just something I need to talk to you about, that's all."

They sat down on the couch together, and Brandon grabbed Callie's hand. "What's up?" He said to her.

"So, I was talking to Adriana today, and she told me that she wants a brother." "Uh huh, I'm listening."

"I want to have another baby, Brandon."

His face lit up, and he turned so he was fully facing her. "Are you serious?" "Yes. I'm ready. The question is, do you?"

"Don't you see my face right now, of course I want another baby! I was waiting for the right time, when you were the one to bring it up. I mean, _you_ are the one who has to do the actual carrying. It should be your decision."

"So then it's settled?" "Let's give Adriana a sibling."

"Last time, I never actually planned pregnancy, so I'm not sure how the logistics of conception function, entirely."

"Well there's an egg, and sperm, and"

"Brandon, I know _that_ part. I'm twenty four years old and have been _pregnant_ before, that's not what I meant." Callie said, laughing and rolling her eyes. "I mean, I don't know how long it's going to take me to get pregnant again."

"We could always start _now_." Brandon said, suggestively.

"Ha ha. Nice try, mister. How about you do the dishes first, then we'll talk."

* * *

They want another baby? Hmmm :) (I know this seems like Adriana was _just _ born, because it was like 6 chapters ago, but keep in mind this has been over the span of almost 3 years) Review!


	20. Chapter 20

"Negative, again."

Callie said, frustrated, staring at the pregnancy test she held in her hands.

She and Brandon had been trying for the last month, but were seemingly failing. Christmas was in a week and Adriana had asked for a baby brother, but it looked as if that just weren't happening.

"Stop stressing yourself out, love." Brandon told her, coming over to kiss her cheek. "These things take time. Who knows, maybe by some off chance, it's wrong? It could be too early to tell, you know. So relax. It isn't _crucial_ that it happens _now,_ anyway."

"I know, I know. I just wanted to see the look on Adriana's face when we told her that her Christmas wish was coming true."

"She's too young to know how these things work, anyway. What's the difference if you get pregnant now, or in a month? Either way, the baby won't be here until the summer."

"I'm trying to keep my hopes up, that maybe the test really _was_ wrong. We can keep trying, and I'll check again in a few days." "Sounds good, baby."

It was Christmas Eve, and Callie and Brandon were finishing wrapping Adriana's gifts in their bedroom, before tucking them away safely in the closet, so they could be kept a secret.

Callie slipped into the bathroom, and pulled out the test she had kept in the drawer next to the sink.

"Maybe a Christmas miracle will happen." She mumbled to herself, while waiting the 3 minutes for the results.

_Thank God she had checked._

She looked down at the little plus sign on the stick she held, her eyes blurring with tears. "Hey, B." She said through the door, and then opened it. "Yes, Callie?" He took a step towards her.

"I think Adriana is going to get her wish, after all."

She placed the test in Brandon's hands, showing him the little plus sign. "Baby, that's wonderful." Brandon said, and picked Callie up in his arms, spinning her around.

"You know, Brandon, it's been exactly five years since you proposed to me, and these have been the best five years of my life."

"I could say the same. I love you, Callie."

"I love you too, Brandon. And Adriana, and this tiny baby boy or girl inside of me. We are going to be the perfect family of four."

"Or _five_," Brandon said, smirking, "you never know, it could be _twins_."

"Okay, don't even go there." Callie said with a horrified face. "I don't think I could handle two at once. I'm praying it's just one." She made the sign of the cross and her and Brandon both laughed. "Come on, love, let's go to sleep, tomorrow's a big day."

They awoke very early the next morning, to place Adriana's presents under the tree before she woke up.

Brandon put on a pot of coffee, as Callie snuggled up on the couch with a blanket.

"You know, Brandon, sometimes, on days like these, I wish we lived in the north."

"Mhm, and why is that?" "I've never had a white Christmas. I've never even gotten to see snow before. It would be nice to experience that."

"That's true. But you know, after going to school in New York for several semesters, I can see that snow can be inconvenient sometimes, too. Plus, living in California, you can tell people that you get to go to the _beach_ on Christmas." "Okay, I guess that's pretty awesome."

Soon, they heart light footsteps quickly coming down the stairs. "The princess is awake." Brandon said. "Merry Christmas, Adriana." He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

She opened up her gifts, and she had gotten everything on her list (granted, there were only 3, fairly easy to find things) along with a doll house, and some new dresses.

"We have one more gift for you, Adriana." Callie said. Adriana looked around, confused. _She didn't see anything else._

"This one isn't something you can open. Come here, baby." Callie patted the space next to her on the couch, and Adriana came and sat next to her.

"Sweetie, Daddy and I found out last night that you are getting a baby brother or sister. Just like you wanted." "Really?" She asked, excitedly, a smile lighting up her face. "Yay!" She jumped up and down, clapping.

"When do I get my brother or sister?" She asked. "Probably sometime over the summer." "That long?" Adriana asked, with a puzzled face. "Yeah. Babies have to grow before they are born. Your little sibling is inside of me, right now." "Where?" "In my belly. You can't see right now, but in a month or so, I'll look like I'm getting fat."

Adriana looked horrified. "So my brother, is in…there?" She pointed to Callie's stomach. She nodded.

"Mommy, why did you eat my brother?"

Callie and Brandon burst out laughing. "This isn't funny!" She said, crossing her arms. "Baby, I didn't eat your brother or sister." "Then how did he get in there?" "You'll learn when you are older, honey." Callie said. "Babies have to grow inside their mommies. I promise you, I didn't eat him." She was trying not to laugh, again.

"You were in there, too." Brandon told her. "I fit in there?" Adriana said, amazed. "Yup, I'll show you a picture." Brandon pulled out Adriana's baby scrapbook from the shelf, and flipped to the very beginning. He showed his daughter pictures from the ultrasound appointments, and pictures throughout Callie's pregnancy, and then, the day she was born. "Wow." She said, looking through the album. "I was little." "And your baby brother or sister will be, too."

"That's so cool."

"Yeah, it really is."

Callie and Brandon were hosting this year's Christmas party, so the house was filled with family, and music, and decorations, and the smells of delicious foods. Christmas was their favorite holiday, so everyone was happy.

Callie was busy cooking in the kitchen, while Brandon was greeting each guest as they entered. Adriana stood by the door, with him, holding his hand. She loved when her family came over, and was enthusiastic to say hello to _everyone_.

"Grandma Lena! Grandma Stef!" She ran into her Grandmas' arms, giving them the biggest hug she could muster. "Hey, munchkin." Stef said to her, bending down to her level, and hugging her back. "Are you having a good Christmas?" "The best! Do you want to know what I got, Grandma?"

"How about we tell her later, baby?" Brandon said to her, not wanting Adriana giving away the surprise of the baby. She looked kind of disappointed, but shrugged.

"Okay Daddy."

Mariana joined Callie in the kitchen. "Hey, Cal. How are you doing?" "Great, actually."

"Got any news?" She asked, and Callie automatically knew she was talking about the whole baby situation.

"Not telling. You are going to have to wait for a verdict, missy." "_Come on._ Please tell me." "Nope. You were the first to know last time. Now, don't be greedy."

"Fine, if you want to be that way." Mariana turned to walk out of the kitchen, but stopped to turn around and said, "But Callie, I know your happy face by now. You aren't that good at acting." She smirked, and Callie laughed.

"Don't you say a word with your big mouth, Mari." "Oh, I won't. But you better, or I will, _mommy_." "Get out. It's time for dinner, anyway."

They had just finished dinner, and Brandon nudged Adriana. He had already talked to Callie, and they agreed, since she was so excited anyway, to let Adriana break the news.

"Hey, cutie." He whispered to her. "Do you want to tell everybody the news you got today?" She nodded happily, and spoke. "Do you wanna know what I got for Christmas now?" She asked, a general question to everyone at the table."

"Sure, princess." Mike said, and Adriana grinned. She had a special bond with her Grandpa Mikey, maybe because he was so much like Brandon, but Adriana definitely listened to him.

"Everybody, I'm going to be a big sister."

She clapped again. She really was _so happy_, and this made Callie and Brandon smile.

"It's true." Callie said. "I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant with baby number two."

"This one better be a boy." Jesus said. "I want a nephew that I can play sports with. I need to bond with my family."

"Oh come on." Brandon said, sarcastically. "You know you _love_ playing dress up with your neice."

"Yeah, uncle Jesus." Adriana said. "You told me you liked it." "I do, kiddo." He tousled her hair. "I was just joking with you."

They spent the rest of the night opening gifts, talking, and laughing. They couldn't have had a better day.

* * *

I threw in that quick little scene with Jesus in the end because I realized he has said like 3 lines this whole story, lol. Oops I guess I just forgot to include him. Review! :)


	21. Chapter 21

The end part of this chapter has a PLOT TWIST! Might be a little surprising, but it needed some drama! Read and tell me what you think!

* * *

Callie ran into the bathroom and threw up, as Adriana stood by, looking concerned.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

By now, it was April, almost Adriana's birthday, and Callie was about four and a half months pregnant. "Yeah, baby, I'm okay." "Are you sick? Don't get me sick before my birthday." She took a step away from her mother. Callie chuckled, before rinsing her mouth out with water, and then talking to Adriana.

"No, sweetie, I'm not sick. Not exactly, it's nothing you can catch, I promise." "Then how come you threw up?" "The baby makes me a little nauseous sometimes. It's nothing to worry about, it happened when I had you, too."

"Why?"

Callie shrugged, even though she knew the reason. It was easier to pretend she didn't know then to try to explain hormone imbalance to a not-even three-year-old. "I'm alright now, though. Don't worry about me." She sat down on the couch, and Adriana joined her, jumping onto her lap.

"Ooh, careful, Adriana." Callie said, putting her hand on her stomach. "You can't jump on me like that anymore, it might hurt the baby." "Oh, sorry Mommy and baby." Adriana said, patting Callie's belly.

"It's okay, sweetie, just make sure you don't do it anymore. If you need something to climb on use Daddy."

Brandon walked through the door, coming home from work, at exactly the right time to hear that.

"Did you just volunteer me as a plaything?"

Adriana giggled, and Callie confessed to her statement. "Yeah I did, sorry. You have to make sacrifices, sometimes." Brandon rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Well, hello to all my favorite people."

He picked Adriana up and twirled her around, before planting a kiss on her nose, then walked over to Callie. He pecked her lips, and then leaned down and pecked the top of her bump.

"How was work, babe?"

"Great, I taught some new music today." Recently, Brandon had been bumped up from student teacher to the music director, so he was teaching full-time at Anchor Beach, now. Being a small school, for the general music classes they only had one teacher, so Brandon taught from sixth through twelfth grades. "Did you get a lot done?"

"Yeah. My students work really hard, due to the fact that I'm pretty sure half of the girls in my classes have a crush on me."

"Really?" Callie said, laughing, "How can you tell?" "They are always trying to show each other up in front of me. It's hilarious. Not to mention, they laugh at everything I say, even when it wasn't meant to be a joke."

"I mean, I guess it's natural when they have such an attractive, young teacher. They better not be making moves on _my man_, though." She joked with a wink.

"Oh believe me, I've made it clear that I'm _married_ and a _dad_." He smirked, remembering something that had happened in class a few days earlier, and explained it to Callie.

* * *

_*flashback*_

"And that, class, is how to form a harmonic minor scale." Brandon said to his fifth period sophomore and junior music class. The girls twirled their hair and nodded, as the boys packed up.

"Any questions?" An outgoing girl raised her hand after a whispered dare. "Yes, Marissa?"

"Mr. Foster, are you single?"

The rest of the class, _and Brandon_, laughed, as the girl who had given the dare high-fived Marissa, a junior.

"Well," Brandon said, still chuckling, "that wasn't the kind of question I was going for, but I guess I wasn't specific, so I'll answer you." He pulled a picture from off of his desk, and walked over to the table where the girl sat.

"This is my daughter, she's turning three next week." He pointed at a smiling Adriana. "And this is my wife, Callie. She's pregnant with our second child. That answer your question?"

She nodded, embarrassed. "Good to know we are on a mutual understanding here that I am _taken._"

Brandon knew she fully understood what he was saying, but he liked to torture his students a bit every once in a while.

"I know that I am _incredibly sexy_," Brandon said, pushing his hair back, and biting his lip, "but I need you to get your sixteen-year old hormones in check and focus. This is music class, not a place to pick up dates."

"Actually, I'm _seventeen_." Marissa interjected.

"Get out of my classroom," Brandon rolled his eyes. "All of you, shoo!" The bell had just rang.

"God, he is so hot."

Marissa whispered to one of her friends. "I know I am, now _leave_," Brandon joked, as the blushing pair of girls ducked out of the room.

_*end flashback*_

* * *

"Oh my god, that really happened?" Callie was cracking up. "That's hilarious."

"It was, yeah."

"That poor girl, though, she must've been humiliated." "Nah, she's alright. I've made the point not to bring it up, since." "So no more flirting?"

"I wouldn't say that. I still see the not so subtle application of lip gloss quite too often in my classroom." Callie shrugged. "Hey, I would've done that at their age if _you_ were _my_ teacher. You're pretty hot."

"Well, it does build up my ego. Anyway, how was _your _day?" "Lazy. I didn't have any jobs today." Callie was a professional photographer, but she worked solely by appointment. She guessed that a Thursday afternoon in the middle of April wasn't a busy time.

"I just picked Adriana up from preschool and then tried to figure out a way to explain morning sickness to a two year old." "Almost three. Her birthday is on Saturday." "I know, silly. Do you really think I would have forgotten my daughter's birthday?" "I don't know, maybe." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was joking, Cal. So what do you want for dinner? I know you are having cravings. I'll get you whatever you want, sweetheart." "Hmmm, what do you want, baby?" Callie said, placing a hand on her stomach as if to get a response.

"I'm thinking Chinese."

"You got it, love." "Yay!" They heard Adriana shout from the other room. "Daddy, make sure you get noodles!" "I wouldn't forget, cutie."

Two days later, it was Adriana's birthday, and she was very excited. During the daytime, they were hosting a party for some of Adriana's friends from her preschool class, and then they were taking Adriana out for dinner at night. Adriana had handed invitations out at school, and invited ten kids.

Being that it was a preschool party, the parents were to stay, too, so Brandon put out enough plates and cups for at least twenty. Callie was going to label each of the cups with the child's name, so that they could re-use it and not have to have a million empty cups laying around the house.

She had come to the realization that Adriana had two friends named Emily, one who had come over for playdates before, but one that she had never met. To distinguish between them, Callie added the last names on the cups.

"Hi, Emily?" Callie said, tapping the shoulder of the one whom she _hadn't_ met before. She turned around. "I'm Mrs. Foster, Adriana's mommy. Sweetie, what's your last name?"

"Olmstead."

The man, who was presumably her father, said from behind her, walking into the room. Callie froze, eyes wide and face pale, and dropped the marker. Liam stared back at her, just as surprised.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Foster?" Emily asked her. "Um, yeah, I just need some fresh air. I'll be right back." She slipped out onto the balcony.

"Callie! Are you alright?"

Brandon said, joining her and looking into her eyes. "One of the moms told me that you rushed out here without a word." She didn't respond. "Earth to Callie." Brandon waved his hand in front of Callie's face.

"What the hell is Liam doing in our house?" She asked, terrified. "WHAT?" Brandon shouted.

"Liam? Like, _Liam Olmstead_?"

She nodded. "If he is here, I'm going to go punch that bastard." "Don't, Brandon. This is a children's party." "How did he get in?" "He has a daughter. I had no idea, Brandon. And there was a woman with them, I wonder if he's married."

"How could any woman love him after what he did to _you?_"

She cried onto Brandon's shoulder. "Maybe he's changed? I don't know. I won't make a scene, just promise me, Brandon, you _won't leave me alone_." "Of course not." They joined hands and went back inside.

The children went outdoors to play, as the parents sat at assorted tables on the patio. "Mr. and Mrs. Olmstead," Brandon said, walking over to Liam and the woman accompanying him, "May my wife and I speak to you for a second?" He led them over to a secluded table where Callie was already seated.

"Liam." She choked out.

"Callie." He responded, nodding his head at her.

Respectively, he chose the seat the furthest away from her, for he could see she was paralyzed with fear.

"You remember Brandon." The two men shook hands, but Brandon had a serious glare in his eyes. He angled his body slightly in front of Callie's, and held her hand tightly.

"If you couldn't tell by now, _I'm_ Mrs. Foster, Adriana's mother."

"Callie, I had absolutely no idea, I wouldn't have showed up if I knew." Liam said, seriously.

"Wait," Mrs. Olmstead said, "_This_ is Callie? As in, Callie Jacob?" Callie nodded her head. "You told her about _it_?" Both Olmsteads nodded solemnly, and Mrs. Olmstead reached out to grab her hand across the table.

"I'm so sorry, Callie." She wasn't quite sure how to address the victim of a _rape_ that her _husband_ had committed.

"So you knew, and you still married him?" Callie questioned. "I met Liam at the psychiatrist, actually. I was an alcoholic, so I had some issues of my own. I saw that he felt deep remorse for what he had done, he is really trying."

"Callie." Liam said, looking her in the eyes. "After that case, even though I wasn't sentenced, I realized what I really did to you. The guilt inside of me is unbearable, so I sought professional help. I wasn't right that night. And I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Good, because I never will. I can never forgive you for what you stole from me." He nodded in understanding.

"I'm starting to get my life on track, with Danielle's help."

_So Danielle was her name_.

"And after Emily was born, neither of us never picked up a bottle of beer again." "I'm glad to hear you are sober, but I'm still not going to ever feel _comfortable_ around you." "I completely understand. I just hope that we can all be civil. I'd like to let you know that I really _have _changed. I've paid for my wrongdoings through my haunting guilt. I took something that you can never have back, and I'm really sorry."

_Liam Olmstead was crying._

His wife put an arm around his shoulder, and said "Callie, Brandon, I understand if you would like us to leave."

"No, stay."

Callie said. "Liam…was _right_. We should be _civil._ What's in the past is done, but we shouldn't ruin our children's friendship over something that happened ten years ago. I have a happy life going for me right now with a loving husband, a beautiful daughter, and a second child on the way. I can't handle any stress right now."

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Foster," Danielle said, getting up from the table with her husband. "I'm sorry this was so awkward." They turned to walk away, but she stopped,

"Oh, and congratulations on the baby, Callie." She smiled.

Callie put her head on Brandon's shoulder and both of her hands on top of her belly, and let out a huge sigh.

"The baby just started kicking, B."

"I think it just wanted to protect Mommy." Brandon said, putting his hands on top of Callie's.

* * *

WOAH. HOLY LIAM WUT

Review! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Cute chapter b/c the last one was a little heavy with the Liam-type drama going on :) Read and Review!

* * *

"Hey, moms!"

Callie shouted, opening the door to her and Brandon's old family home. Brandon had Adriana with him at work, and Callie had the day to herself, taking it upon herself to pay a long-awaited visit to Stef and Lena.

"Hey, Callie!" Lena shouted to her, coming over to give her a hug. "I just made some cookies, you can help yourself, dear." "Thanks." Callie said, grabbing one and sitting down. "Where's Stef?" "Oh, she's in the shower, she'll be down in a few. How's your job going?"

"Great, actually Jesus and Lexi are hiring me to do their wedding photoshoots."

"Really? That's great! But will you be up to it, honey?" She asked, hinting at Callie's pregnancy. "Yeah, I'll be fine. The wedding is in less than a month. I've still got a couple of months with this little guy or girl."

"When are you finding out what you're having?" "Today; Our appointment is this afternoon and Adriana really wanted to come so we are going right after they get out of the school."

"That's wonderful, Callie. Regardless of whether it's a boy or girl, I'm so happy you are blessing us with another grandchild. I love Adriana with all my heart and I can't wait for the second one to be here."

"Although," Stef said, coming into the kitchen and adding, "You and Brandon are on your second child before the others have had a first. Looks like someone _got a little busy_." "Stef!" Lena reprimanded Stef, who was trying not to laugh, as Callie blushed awkwardly. "I was joking, Cal."

"I know. Hey, but with Jesus and Lexi getting married soon, you might have another one within the next year. You never know." "How's Adriana?" Stef asked. "We haven't seen her in a little bit." "She's great, I just got her school photos."

Callie pulled out a copy of Adriana's 3-year old preschool photo, with her toothy grin and light blue dress. "She's so pretty." Lena said, "She looks just like you, only with Brandon's eyes." "That's what I've heard. I'm hoping this one looks a little more like Brandon, so people know they are his, too."

She stood up and turned to the side, putting her hands over her belly. "What are you thinking? Boy or girl? Take your guesses." "Hmmm," Lena said, with her finger on her chin, "I don't know."

"Boy." Stef said, definitively.

She pointed towards the bottom of Callie's stomach. "Boys sit lower. I know that from when I had Brandon."

"You know, I still am yet to see baby pictures of Brandon." Callie said mischievously. "Really?" Stef said, her eyes lighting up with the mere idea. "Oh, boy, do I have some _embarrassing_ ones to show you. Oh come here, Callie, _darling_."

* * *

"Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do!" Adriana sang horribly off-pitch, and Brandon smiled.

It was 'bring-your-child-to-work day' and Adriana had practically begged Brandon to let her come with him. She loved music, and spending time with her father, and Brandon thought it was a good idea to give Callie a break to rest, anyway. It was almost the end of the school year, and with the spring concert over and done with, his classes pretty much had free periods with impromptu jam sessions.

"Adriana, I'm going to need you to be a good girl when my students get in here, got it?"

She nodded, eagerly. The first few periods of the day were reserved for private music lessons, and being that the concert season had ended, no one had come down. His first class was meeting in a few minutes, and he was setting out a new piece of music on each of the tables.

Adriana sat down at the grand piano, her tiny fingers practicing the scales that her father had taught her at home. She stumbled over the keys frequently, but Brandon was thrilled that she was trying.

"Baby, you need to stop playing now, it's time for class to start." Brandon signaled at the end of third period, to prepare for his fourth period students. Adriana removed her hands from the piano, and sat criss-cross on the piano bench, hands folded neatly in her lap.

As the bell for the beginning of class rang and kids began filing in, she jumped up to greet them, excitedly.

"Hello!" She shouted, with a grin on her face. She handed each student a piece of music that Brandon had given her in a stack, until she dropped the entire pile. "Oops." She said, papers all over the floor.

One of Brandon's students, Evan, bent over, picked them up, and placed the stack back in Adriana's arms.

"Here you go, cute stuff." The boy ruffled her hair, and sat in his seat, and Adriana stared at him blankly, a small smile upon her slightly blushing face.

_Adriana had her first crush on a fourteen year old._

"Mr. Foster, who's this adorable little girl?" Evan asked, smirking, noticing Adriana's infatuation with him, and playing along.

Brandon nudged her. "Sweetie, would you like to introduce yourself?"

Suddenly, she had become very shy, with all eyes on her, and she grabbed Brandon's hand, standing slightly behind his leg. "Come on, princess." Brandon said, kneeling down to her level. She pointed at the chalkboard, where 'Mr. Foster' had already been written in neat lettering in the top left corner.

She picked up a piece of chalk, and Brandon hoisted her up so she could reach to write her name next to his. She wrote _'Adriana Foster_' but on an angle, with half of her letters crooked or backwards.

Brandon kept Adriana on his hip as he took the chalk from her and put it back on the shelf. He kissed her forehead.

"This is my daughter, Adriana."

She burrowed her head in her father's shoulder. "Come on, baby. I know you aren't shy. You were so excited when I said you can come today. Say hello to my class."

"Hi." She said, softly, giving a small wave. He set her down, and then got to business.

"Okay, I had Adriana hand you each a piece of music, now arrange yourselves by voice part. Sopranos, far left, then altos, tenors, and bases, here, closest to me," he told his freshman choir.

Over the course of the day, Adriana became less and less shy, to the point where in Brandon's last class, the middle school kids, she was standing on a chair, '_conducting_'. In reality, she was just flailing her arms around, with a baton, but all the kids seemed to have a good time.

By ninth period, the last period of the day, Brandon had a free period, and any students who also had a free period were allowed to come down and practice if they so desired.

Being that he had a study hall last, Adriana's newfound crush, _Evan_, was back, to practice his guitar.

"Hey, Evan." Brandon said, not even looking up from his work, knowing that Evan always came in to practice at the same time every day. At the mention of his name, Adriana put down the sheet she was coloring and walked up to meet him.

"Hi." She said, shyly. "Hey there, Adriana." "You remember my name?" She asked, amazed. "I only saw you like three hours ago." She pointed at Evan's guitar case. "My Mommy plays guitar." "Oh, really? What about you?"

"I am learning the _pinano_ like Daddy."

"Piano, baby!" Brandon shouted from across the room, and came over to tickle her sides. She was giggling hysterically, as Brandon explained to Evan, "For months now, she has said that word wrong. I don't know when she is going to get it through her cute little head that it's _piano_, not _pinano_." "Whatever, Daddy." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Adriana, you should let Evan practice, now. He's got a big solo coming up soon." "Oh, Mr. Foster, it's alright, she's not bothering me." "Still, this is your time to practice." Brandon took Adriana's small hand in his. "Come on, princess, let him be."

She went back to her coloring sheet, but looked up at Evan in awe every five minutes.

At the end of the period, Evan was packing up his guitar, when Callie came into the room.

"Hey, there, _Mr. Foster_." She said, going over to him and pecking his lips. "Callie! This is a surprise, I didn't expect you here!" "Well, I figured since we have the ultrasound appointment in a little while, I didn't want us to be late."

"Who's this?" Callie asked, regarding the boy that Adriana was talking to.

"Oh, just Adriana's new boyfriend." Brandon joked with a smirk. "Hey!" She shouted, blushing. "Evan is not my _boyfriend_!"

Evan slapped a hand over his chest and make a fake shocked face. "I'm not! I thought we had something special, cute stuff!"

Callie laughed from the other side of the room. "You are quite the character." She walked over to them and stuck out her hand. "I'm _Brandon's_, well I guess, he's _Mr. Foster_'s to you… regardless, I'm his wife, Callie." Evan shook her hand. "Afternoon, Mrs. Foster."

"Just thought I should introduce myself to my future _son in law_." She said, playing along with the joke, as Adriana was obviously still embarrassed.

Evan laughed. "Let me know if you ever need a babysitter. Adriana is adorable." He said goodbye to them and left the room.

"So, Evan, huh?" Callie said, teasing her daughter. "Mommy, stop." She flushed a deep red. "Somebody's got a crush." Brandon sang, tauntingly.

"I do not."

"Come on, baby, Evan's cute." Callie offered. "Okay, fine. I guess he's cute." "Speaking of cute things, let's go see if you are having a _brother_, or if you are having a _sister_." Adriana clapped her hands excitedly, forgetting all about her embarrassment, as she, Brandon, and Callie walked towards the car, to go to the doctor's office.

* * *

Adriana was fascinated by the probe tool they were using on Callie's belly at the doctor. "Woah." She said, "Can I try?" "Sure, sweetie, just be careful." The doctor said to her, guiding her hand over the tool.

"You know, I was the doctor that did _your_ ultrasounds too." She pointed at the screen, where the baby was shown. "A couple of years ago, it was _you_ that Mommy and Daddy were pointing at up there with tears in their eyes."

"Alright, Brandon and Callie, are you ready to figure out what you've got going on in there?" They nodded, and the ultrasound technician highlighted where the baby was on the monitor. "Congratulations, you are having a baby boy."

"Yay, I get a brother!" Adriana yelled happily, and hugged her mother and father.

"You are going to have the perfect All-American family of four; a girl and a boy." The doctor said.

"I wouldn't say we are _perfect_," Brandon responded, "But we are pretty darn close to it."


End file.
